Naruto no Bunshin
by DaemonDeDevil
Summary: What if the Naruto everyone knew was a clone, and the real Naruto was somewhere else? Bad at summaries. Later to be SasukexFemNaru. Note: Do not take the name 'Akuma' seriously; it is a part of the story and not given by the parents. STORY ON HOLD: Story is currently undergoing a rewrite, Please stand by.
1. Sunlight's Death

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. I simply own the story itself. Naruto belongs to Sasuk…. I mean Kishimoto.

**Just in case:** Due to Naruko being the name created by fans, therefore being a fandom name, it is not required by me to use 'Naruko' as the name for female Naruto. Kishimoto was not the one who created this name for that version of Naruto. I will however, place any and all female Naruto stories I have within the 'Naruko' category due to the story being about the FEMALE Naruto. {Since previously I was complained to for placing my stories in the Naruto Character category; since the story was about a Female Naruto.} **Note:** For those that feel to call me retarded and say that I am wrong on this information, I have provided a link on my profile that requires you to read the 'Trivia' section of the Sexy no Jutsu and see the part where it states that Naruko is a Fan base made name.

I do realize that I am not the characters however I write my stories in first person perspective. If you do not like first person stories, then feel free to leave if you are not willing to give it a shot. I can understand people's preferences towards stories. Third person is more centered on description, whereas First person is more centered on feelings/emotions.

**No Criticism, Flamers or any of that. Don't like, don't read. That is why they invented the "X" at the top of your browser and the back key in the address bar.**** Do not leave the story via the review section, seeing as that keeps you within the story that you possibly didn't give a chance.**

**Warning: I speak more Japanese than I do English; therefore you will find some translation errors or possibly a few grammar or spelling errors floating around. I don't have a beta reader and, honestly, I do not want one. The last time I tried to have a Beta Reader; they tried to change everything that would happen in my story. It takes me a while, but I do go back to older chapters and rewrite them or check them for errors.**

Here is Chapter 1 to Naruto no Bunshin. It has been slightly edited, but it hasn't been changed much since I wanted to keep the same touch as the original. I only added several words here and there to boost it and make it a little longer than what it was originally at.

Little notes from the original Author note that I would like to repeat here since it wasn't anything stupid or ridiculous like the chapter Author notes tend to be. Here are small edited bits from my original chapter that I wish to restate:

_**This story originally had no day to be updated, but it is weekly updated on Thursdays. This story is currently rated 'M' since there will probably be a lot of violence and language in this story. This is a FEMALE Naruto FanFiction, so if you wanted a MALE Naruto, this is not your story (I believe.)**_

_**Akuma is NOT an OC, but is the name I use for the female Naruto which naturally has a different purpose in each story. I have warned you, so please do not complain about the name not being used, I have warned people twice on this.**_

_**This story was created out of boredom and has no true meaning to me. I do not care for the reviews (however you can review if you wish) however, no criticism, flamers and trolls. Don't like, then don't read.**_

_**This story is a First Person Perspective type, if there is any Third Person, it would be rare. I know I am not the characters before people complain, but this is called a 'FanFiction.'**_

That is the main information I wanted to restate, since I seem to have a run in with trolls and people who don't seem to read any of this information.

To my new readers, I hope you enjoy the story in its renewed state. To my old readers who came back to reread, I appreciate your interest in my story as it progresses.

†

_For the longest time I was treated differently. I really never understood why I was, but I knew I was very different from everyone else. I hated it… the looks, the glares… I hated everything. Wouldn't you?_

_Rumors were definitely a frequent thing to cross my ears. Even if I had no one there to actually teach me what the meaning of the words were that were spoken; I understood everything. They called me a demon and never referred to me by my name. What was my name? I still wonder if what the few call me by is truly my name._

_I wasn't allowed to attend the academy with the children around my age; since their parents had pleaded with the people that were in charge of this nation, to never let me set foot within the same building as their children. How sad. Even if they didn't want that to happen, the academy was still connected to the office for the leader of this town, this village._

_He was a well respected man and everyone even knew him. I wanted people to respect me and know me by my name like they did for him, rather than being known as a demon. So even I, the orphaned child, respected this old man. But I wonder; does he accept me?_

_In my mind, when I think back, he was always lecturing me. It took me a while, though, to realize it wasn't because he hated me, but because he wanted me to grow up properly. I never could grasp that thought though, but I respected everything he did for me._

_But… was I too late?_

"Naruto! Please don't you dare die on us now! Come on, keep breathing!" Shouts echoed through the halls of the only hospital located in Konoha. It was filled to the brim with many patients; sand ninja and leave ninja alike. It was a war, a war where the sound ninja had betrayed their alliance with the sand village. It killed many and wounded thousands. Among the thousands to be wounded was the Third Hokage himself.

"Naruto, don't you dare close your eyes!" He lived through one of the forbidden sealing techniques that would have naturally killed anyone; however he came out severely wounded by Orochimaru's weapon. They said that he was in a critical condition and may not make it due to the sealing technique he used and the addition of Orochimaru's blade. He would soon fall among the many that has died.

"We need a unit of blood, stat!" The yelling was futile, they say, but with the frustration of the war, it was the only thing that humans knew how to do.

I held up my unsteady hand, gripping onto the medical ninja's hand. Their eyes met with mine as a small smile formed on my blood covered face. A different look graced her eyes. For once, instead of there being hatred in her eyes, I was met with another look. Sympathy.

"Cancel the blood…" She practically whispered, lifting her other arm as she gripped my hand. A single tear fell from her eyes as she slowly closed them. She was praying, but even that was futile during times like these.

"Is Naruto going to be alright?" Moving my head slowly, I could see the girl I once tried to get into a relationship with. Her teal eyes were glossy with tears. Her pink bubblegum hair was a mess, showing that she had been through quite a lot during the time of the attack. Her pink dress was completely torn; just like her spirit.

"I am sorry…" The medic ninja said as she slowly faced toward the bubblegum haired girl. "Even if we tried to save him, it would already be too late. His injuries are far too severe, more than we thought."

"Tch… is this really what you have become? Are you truly giving up your dreams?" I glanced over towards the new voice. His face was scorning me with anger while his eyes pleaded for me to jump up and shout an 'I'm fine-ttebayo!' but, I wasn't, and he knew that.

I smiled softly to him as a trickle of blood slid out of my mouth and right down my chin, onto the collar of my torn orange jumper. I had already died; my spirit and my mind were long gone. He knew that too, though, I could tell.

It was just earlier that we were having our normal verbal fight before he took his fight with the sand ninja. The next thing I knew, Sakura and I were bolting through the trees in a huge hunt for Sasuke and Gaara; that sand ninja.

When we had finally reached where they were fighting, Sasuke was at his final wit while Gaara was surrounded by some strange form of sand. We struggled in fighting against him, but eventually I managed to summon the right frog and beat him. Or did he actually beat me?

I had not realized the damage that I had undergone due to his technique. I thought I had successfully avoided it when I had summoned the boss frog, but of course, I did not. All my internal organs were crushed, so it was just a matter of time before the wounds would kill me. I guess this was when I had died, though.

The fox no longer spoke; his voice had already left before we even reached the hospital. I was living off the little chakra he had though, but it was fading fast.

"Are you truly giving up your dream to become the Hokage? Are you really giving up the dream to protect everyone!" I continued to smile up at Sasuke, as his wild black hair flung around as he shook his head. I lifted my other arm then gripped onto his. He instantly stopped what he was doing then stared down at me.

He stared deep into my eyes before he nodded, standing up straight. I once again smiled before slowly closing my eyes. He got the message, but the question was, would he keep true to it? Maybe he won't have to keep my dream close, but he can maybe keep our memories close.

"You will always be my greatest bond…"

†**Break/Jiraiya's POV†**

It was quiet and gloomy all around. It was as though Konoha had become just like Amegakure with its gloomy weather and sunless days. The knowledge towards this was painful; knowing why the village was at such a downfall like this.

"I have a mission for you." I glanced over to my old teacher. "I don't know how much longer I have before I pass… but I know that you are the only one within this village that I can trust with this task." I frowned. I knew what he wanted.

"Don't you think it is too early?" I asked, giving my former teacher my full attention. "It isn't too early for the village to know about the truth. It may be better for them to know, seeing as we have already lost our sunshine within this village."

I stared out the window as my heart twisted in a knot. "Can you do it, Jiraiya?" I held my breath before exhaling.

"As you say, I am the only one that is fit for this task." I stood up, letting my geta clang against the tiled floors. "Don't let your fire die until I get back, you hear?" I could hear his laughter echo around the room before a soft smile graced his wrinkled face.

'This will be the hardest mission I have ever been given, and the last one ordered to me by Hiruzen-sensei.' Narrowing my eyes in determination, I set off.

"I cannot fail."

-AN-

I enjoyed how the original chapter 1 came out, so I didn't want to change it too much, so I only added a few words now and then in order to make it reach the minimal amount of words I accept in my stories, which is 1.2k. I managed to get it up to 1.3k so that was nice for me, since I didn't change much.

A little information I left in the original chapter: This story was originally produced several years back in a notebook. This notebook contained a bunch of Naruto stories plus notes for ideas of future stories. It was the reason on the sudden increase of stories being produced. This chapter was edited and rewritten so many times before frustration took over, causing me to take a break from writing FanFiction. I was working on my book (An original story) when I realized that the beginning of it was a perfect fit for this story in general and Naruto himself. Any Italic you see is edited bits of my book, fixed to fit the Naruto universe.

**Geta: A type of Japanese sandals.  
Naruto no Bunshin: Means 'The Clone of Naruto.'**

_**I have created accounts on Tumblr, Twitter and Facebook for you guys to follow me so that there isn't as much confusion on when chapters will be posted or information like that. You do not have to ask for permission to add me, as long as you aren't a troll or something like that.**_

_**My username for Tumblr and Twitter are also DaemonDeDevil but for ease, I have the links to my accounts for those sites in my profile at the top.**_

That is all.

-Ja ne


	2. The New One

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. I simply own the story itself. Naruto belongs to Sasuk…. I mean Kishimoto.

**Just in case:** Due to Naruko being the name created by fans, therefore being a fandom name, it is not required by me to use 'Naruko' as the name for female Naruto. Kishimoto was not the one who created this name for that version of Naruto. I will however, place any and all female Naruto stories I have within the 'Naruko' category due to the story being about the FEMALE Naruto. {Since previously I was complained to for placing my stories in the Naruto Character category; since the story was about a Female Naruto.} **Note:** For those that feel to call me retarded and say that I am wrong on this information, I have provided a link on my profile that requires you to read the 'Trivia' section of the Sexy no Jutsu and see the part where it states that Naruko is a Fan base made name.

I do realize that I am not the characters however I write my stories in first person perspective. If you do not like first person stories, then feel free to leave if you are not willing to give it a shot. I can understand people's preferences towards stories. Third person is more centered on description, whereas First person is more centered on feelings/emotions.

**No Criticism, Flamers or any of that. Don't like, don't read. That is why they invented the "X" at the top of your browser and the back key in the address bar.**** Do not leave the story via the review section, seeing as that keeps you within the story that you possibly didn't give a chance.**

**Warning: I speak more Japanese than I do English; therefore you will find some translation errors or possibly a few grammar or spelling errors floating around. I don't have a beta reader and, honestly, I do not want one. The last time I tried to have a Beta Reader; they tried to change everything that would happen in my story. It takes me a while, but I do go back to older chapters and rewrite them or check them for errors.**

I actually hate having to put this above information in every chapter of my story, but due to people having an inability to read, it must be done. I am sorry to my readers that do pay attention; this is for those that don't.

Any Italic pieces in this story are parts from my original story that I was working on. It has been modified slightly to fit Naruto/Akuma in this story due to how well the dialogue matched Naruto so well.

I rewrote this chapter so many times originally, but I still didn't like how it came out. The beginning I do enjoy, it is the rest that has made me want to punch a wall in frustration. For this, I shall edit the ending bit to what I prefer.

†

_I still wonder at times, did I really make the right choice when I began walking this path? It was as though I was walking a path right into hell. All I could feel was the burning sensation eating away at my very soul. It had to be the right choice, since no longer was there a burden on the shoulders of my village, my home._

_I am only a relic of the past; left behind to remind people of what they lost. I was called the child of the devil. Was this true? Never having people there to tell me about my own birth… was I ever really born to begin with?_

_I lost everything I had long before I had a chance to even grasp it. I wanted to gain something, something called a 'bond.' However, no one wanted to be around me. Children looked up to those parent figures, even their siblings, and acted just like them. The parents rejected me, making the children reject me just the same._

_Alone… that was all I knew that I had a great grasp on, to be alone. But, was I too oblivious?_

_Did I not know what I truly had?_

It's not here… Why was it not here? There was a name that should have been written all over this plaque. The name of our true savior, where was it?

Even through these years, people still pushed him aside. Even I did for the longest time, and I regret everyday that I had done that. The one person who could make me feel different, to forget my ambition. Why was he treated as a demon still? He saved us from the real demons; the demons we call 'war.'

"Tch…" He gave his life to make sure that everyone was safe, yet no one cared. Only the few that were infected by his disease mourned at the funeral. That disease, it was still strong within us all. That is the funny thing about bonds…

"Hm… if you come here every day, you will become more and more like me, you know." I stared up at my teacher, seeing his onyx eyes filled with mixed emotions. His normally high spiked silver hair was dull and lowered, as if it too had died a little.

"Sasuke, he may not have made it here, but he surely did make it into our hearts." I snorted as I began to walk past him. "I came here to get you so that we can meet at the Hokage tower… the Third summoned us; he wishes to speak with the whole team."

Turning slowly, I could see the pained look within his eyes. That's right… Kakashi, too, had that infection left by our little blonde idiot.

†**Break†**

This wasn't what I expected when we were told that we were to meet with the Third. The room was filled with well renowned people. They were the strongest people of Konoha, who we called the Legendary Sannin. Tsunade was known for being the best medical ninja known. Her strength was something you did NOT want to mess with as her brute damage could be done with 1 finger. She was also known for her mountain-like breasts, as I have been told by Kakashi. Jiraiya was the other one within the room. He was a mystery to many, but he was definitely known for his perverted books and for spending time with frogs. The question, though, was why were they even here?

The Third cleared his throat, getting ready to speak. I believe we were more in shock that he was actually within the Hokage tower, when he was in critical condition not too long ago. "I know it has barely been a month since that incident took place during the Chuunin exams…" The Third began, his eyes slowly narrowed at us. This didn't look like it was going to be a good team meeting today.

"Are… are you going to replace Naruto?" I glanced over to my other teammate. I had nearly forgotten that she existed due to her growing silence after the events that had taken place just a few weeks ago. I guess it was only a matter of time before we had to hear that the position that once held Naruto was to be filled by someone else. "Not exactly… but, yes, you are partially correct."

My gaze instantly fell into a glare. This gained the Third's attention. "I know it is too soon but…" There was a small noise behind us before someone spoke up. "Just cut the crap jiji… They wouldn't even listen to anything you had to say to them, not even my words will get through to them." I jumped as I turned around to see someone wearing a cloak, leaning against the wall that was behind us. When did they get in here? Were they actually here this whole time?

"Are you the replacement?" Sakura asked, getting closer to the cloaked person. They seemed dangerous yet at the same time, they didn't seem dangerous at all. Why was the atmosphere about this one person alone, so conflicted?

"Explaining needs to be done for you two to understand what is going on…" The third said, closing his eyes as he leaned back into the chair. "But first, please introduce yourself." The third motioned to the cloaked person.

"The name is Uzumaki Akuma-ttebayo. If it makes it any easier on you, just call me Naruto." Something in my body snapped as I found myself aiming a fist at the cloaked person. I was surprised to watch them quickly dodge my fist before ducking down as I tried to deck them with a roundhouse kick. This person was better at taijutsu than I thought they were, and it only caused me to get more irritated.

"I told you that they wouldn't want to speak to me at all, jiji." I glared at the cloaked person as my blood began to boil. I wasn't going to accept this person as a teammate, never.

"Sasuke, please calm down so we can explain the situation at hand plus everything in between." I glared over to the Third before lowering my fists, but certainly not my anger.

"Yes, I do realize that I bare the name of your original teammate and pretty much share the same exact dialect as them too. The truth is, the Naruto that you knew was actually only a clone. I am the real Naruto, the one who should have been on your team from the start." I growled, glaring back towards the cloaked person. If they were really Naruto, then why the hell was he hiding from his own teammates? Why was he wearing that damn cloak and treating us like strangers?

"How can that be? I mean… clones disappear after they take damage!" Sakura instantly shouted; disbelief was present in her voice and even her body language.

"Don't be so dense… it is common sense than only a normal clone would face this problem. There is more than one type of clone that you can find around this ninja world. A sealed clone doesn't disappear from taking damage. However, that type of clone is considered a forbidden ninjutsu as is another type of clone in which is made from the users own blood." Clones made from blood? Clones that are sealed? What the hell was going on? This was not Naruto; that was for sure. He wouldn't even know what a sealed clone was to begin with, let alone a clone made from blood…

The cloaked person seemed to have noticed my attitude towards the clone conversation. "You see, for many years I have been outside these walls of Konohagakure. I created a clone and left it here, in which my clone undertook the name 'Naruto' and lived my life within this village. From my clone's memories, it appears that even the villagers didn't notice the difference between me and that clone."

"You can't just expect me to believe that… I can never believe that you are Naruto! He… he died in our arms, knowing that he wouldn't survive his injuries!" This was all true; that idiot was smart enough to realize that his wounds were too serious and couldn't be treated. He called off the treatment before they even tried to do anything to help him, which left the doctors with the blood unit that they needed for the other patients, saving their lives.

"Tch… hey pinky, that right there IS the real Naruto. Everything you two know about the Naruto who lived here was just that of a clone, not the real Naruto." I stared at the blonde haired Sannin. She seemed angry, possibly just as angry as I was, but her anger was over the fact of how we were reacting towards this 'Akuma' person while my anger was how this 'Akuma' person was telling us that he was Naruto.

"No no no! I won't believe it! Naruto didn't sound so heartless! He was always… he was always so cheery and annoying!" The cloaked person seemed to be interested in that, as they lifted their arm outside of the cloak, to bring it to their chin as if thinking. "A clone with his own personality… so it was successful. I am glad that this clone was not in vain." They lowered their hand back into their cloak before walking over to us.

"You said that you had all of Naruto's memories, right? Did you disperse the clone then?" Kakashi asked, finally speaking up between all this mess over if this person was really Naruto or what.

"Yes, I arrived at the village yesterday in which I was immediately taken to my clone. I noticed that the clone received quite a bit of damage, so I had Tsunade check over the clone for me to see if there was any way possible that I could revive that clone. However, it appears that there was no possible way the clone would live if I revived it. Due to this, I was instead informed that I was to take my own place in the village as a ninja in order to replace the loss of my clone."

"If you are Naruto, why did you leave to begin with? Do you not share the same dreams?" A pregnant silence hung around the room as we awaited a response. They didn't seem surprised by the question at all, though the silence made you wonder if this was true.

"My reasons were pure." Was that all? Was the reason why he left because their reasons were pure? That wasn't even a real answer! How the hell can they expect me to believe such nonsense!

"Sasuke was it?" I simply glared at them before they continued without getting a confirmation out of me. "My question to you… What did my eyes tell you that day?" I stared at them in silence. What did Naruto's eyes tell me?

'_Please Sasuke, for me…'_

-AN-

I would like to state this right now: The female Naruto in this story WILL look drastically different from most female Narutos' that you have seen. A description to this will be in one of the chapters very soon, and then the reason behind her looks will also be stated within the story. I actually like the aspects that I placed on this Naruto, due to my odd interests.

So I rewrote the part after the 'Break' to something more of my liking. In other words, it wasn't so jumpy and it had more detail in it. The original Chapter 2 was… 1,175 words long. This one is 1,835 words long, so considering the minimal amount of words being 1.2k; I can be pleased with what I have.

I'm not sure I mentioned this however; many complain that the chapters are too short. I do this because there are people who cannot even read 1,200 words… I actually know someone like this actually. My boyfriend has a hard time reading, and it can take him roughly 4 hours to possibly reach halfway through the story chapter or even to the end of the chapter, and he might have to go back and re-read what he just read causing it to be a little longer to finish reading a story. Due to people that struggle through this, I write short chapters, but I update weekly. Most authors don't even update monthly, so I thought that this would be a great thing and people would maybe appreciate that I do that.

On a side note… Yaoi or gender bender fans… I think you would enjoy my boyfriend. He supports my support of such couples as Naruto and Sasuke (For example). He cosplayed as Sebastian from Black Butler for me while I was Ciel Phantomhive. We did Yaoi fan service for people… this year, we were planning to do Edward Elric (Me, coz I am the shrimp here…) and him as Roy Mustang.

_**I have created accounts on Tumblr, Twitter and Facebook for you guys to follow me so that there isn't as much confusion on when chapters will be posted or information like that. You do not have to ask for permission to add me, as long as you aren't a troll or something like that.**_

_**My username for Tumblr and Twitter are also DaemonDeDevil but for ease, I have the links to my accounts for those sites in my profile at the top.**_

That is all.

-Ja ne


	3. Obtain Power

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. I simply own the story itself. Naruto belongs to Sasuk…. I mean Kishimoto.

**Just in case:** Due to Naruko being the name created by fans, therefore being a fandom name, it is not required by me to use 'Naruko' as the name for female Naruto. Kishimoto was not the one who created this name for that version of Naruto. I will however, place any and all female Naruto stories I have within the 'Naruko' category due to the story being about the FEMALE Naruto. {Since previously I was complained to for placing my stories in the Naruto Character category; since the story was about a Female Naruto.} **Note:** For those that feel to call me retarded and say that I am wrong on this information, I have provided a link on my profile that requires you to read the 'Trivia' section of the Sexy no Jutsu and see the part where it states that Naruko is a Fan base made name.

I do realize that I am not the characters however I write my stories in first person perspective. If you do not like first person stories, then feel free to leave if you are not willing to give it a shot. I can understand people's preferences towards stories. Third person is more centered on description, whereas First person is more centered on feelings/emotions.

**No Criticism, Flamers or any of that. Don't like, don't read. That is why they invented the "X" at the top of your browser and the back key in the address bar.**** Do not leave the story via the review section, seeing as that keeps you within the story that you possibly didn't give a chance.**

**Warning: I speak more Japanese than I do English; therefore you will find some translation errors or possibly a few grammar or spelling errors floating around. I don't have a beta reader and, honestly, I do not want one. The last time I tried to have a Beta Reader; they tried to change everything that would happen in my story. It takes me a while, but I do go back to older chapters and rewrite them or check them for errors.**

A warning: There will be quite a little time skip here and there from when they first met the real Naruto. This is due to the story not actually starting until what we know as Shippuden.

On another note: If you see the chapter actually has a name, rather than it saying "Chapter 3." That means the story was replaced with a new chapter. If the chapter has a Number and then a title like "3. Power" that means that the story has not been edited yet, but is a 'refreshed' or a 'new' chapter that was released. So in other words, you won't see something like this until after Chapter 12, since this story was already typed up to chapter 12 before it had to be rewritten.

†

_Was everything that I was doing right? I had left to control the devil's flames but came back expecting nothing to have changed. It wasn't right, to force people to accept me right away when I wasn't who they knew. So why was I still trying to do this?_

_If I wasn't accepted, why did I continue to try getting the acceptance? I guess; I never quite understood the meaning of 'giving up.' If I fell, I would always get back up and continue forward. If there was a wall in my way, I would just climb it, even if it took me all day. Why didn't I just give up? Was there a meaning to this life of mine?_

_Doing everything on my own, I was quite used to it, because I had to do it. No one was there to protect me from these flames. I had to tame them on my own and make them my own at all costs. So why does it burn so much?_

_Hatred… did it already consume this world entirely? Was it all because of me?_

_Could I ever stop this hatred?_

"I continually have been stating that you don't need to accept me, but I would appreciate that you would at least work with me or let me work with you on this." A simple mission to baby sit three children was turning into something more than just that.

"We don't know you still though…" Sakura said as she continued to look around the area for at least one of the three misfits that took off on us when we declined to downgrade ourselves to their level of trickery. "So how can you expect us to even trust you right off the bat like that?" Akuma let out a long ragged sigh.

"The lack of faith you have for a teammate could cost you the mission, you should know that. Always treasure your comrades, even if they are new to your team or you detest their very existence." I watched in silence as Akuma turned away from us, his cloak flying in the wind as he walked off. We weren't wrong to ignore him the way we were… were we? Then again, when we think back, Kakashi did always say that those who abandon their comrades were scum. That would make us lower than scum since we left everything up to Naruto in order to save Sakura and me, rather than helping him. We lost him in that action, and now we were probably making the mistake all over again by ignoring the new teammate, like we had when Team 7 first started.

"Hm? What's this?" Turning around, we could see Kakashi staring at us while he held onto several bags. He was probably expecting Akuma to be with us along with the three misfits. "Where are the kids? Actually… where are the kids AND Akuma?" He said as he looked between us. I didn't really want to deal with the whole 'team exercise' process that we dealt with last week in an attempt for us to get along with Akuma. I could see the look in his eyes as he waited for our answer.

"Ah… Akuma… well he… uh…" Sakura fell silent as her voice cracked. It was her words, after all, that caused him to walk off like he did. Kakashi's eye twitched as he stared at us.

"I see… well then, we will have to try and find both the kids and Akuma now, won't we? It was also Akuma's straw that locked his fate into doing the cooking for tonight, so he better not have been driven away, hm?" Kakashi went to look for Akuma but stopped when Sakura spoke up.

"Kakashi-sensei… how is it that you can trust someone so easily, when they aren't the person that you actually knew them to be?" I stared at Sakura in shock. Hell, I knew we both have had that thought for a while now, but I never actually thought she would voice it.

He placed the bags down onto the stairs then sat down between us, sighing. "The Naruto we knew has definitely changed us all… I believe that Sasuke here would have lost all faith in Konoha years ago if Naruto wasn't there to keep his mind bound to the world through his 'idiotic' tactics. And you Sakura, he made you want to strive to become a stronger person, did he not?" We stayed silent, unsure of how to answer him. "But… that Naruto was a clone… but even if this Naruto was a clone with his own personality… a clone still has their user's traits and aspects." He did have a point. A clone was a replica of the person who casted the ninjutsu; all actions are that of the person that created it.

"But Kakashi-sensei… how can we trust someone who has lied to us from the very start?" I stared over to the fields as a frown formed on my face. I could remember Naruto's words as I tried to figure out the answer to Sakura's question. _"I was always alone… so I would tend to cause trouble…"_

"Ah…" We all peered over to see Akuma walking up to us with the three misfits running around him while also following him, as they all were happy and playing. In their mouths we could see what appeared to be lollipops that they were eating as they played around. The boys would tug on Akuma's cloak every now and then, but in a playful way, rather than the devious action that they were doing earlier.

"Oh I see… you were watching over them?" Kakashi asked instantly as he smiled under his mask. "Ano…" Akuma seemed hesitant to say anything, since it appeared that even he didn't want us to go through the team exercise yet again.

"Ku-chan is so nice! She went and got us these sweet round things!" The other two boys nodded with their older brother as he ran up to us, giggling. Akuma just stood as the younger brothers continued to run around him, even going under the cloak to hide before scaring the other.

I ran the words of the older brother through my head before I did a double take towards Akuma while raising my brow. 'Did he just say… she?'

†**Break†**

"So what is your report conclusion, Kakashi?" The Fifth Hokage asked, obviously annoyed over the fact that she was just woken up. The Third Hokage resigned after Akuma was placed onto our team, saying that he knew that his time was almost up. With a lot of bickering, the position was given to the Legendary Sannin… well, Tsunade.

"I wouldn't really call them a team just yet but, they have made some small progress in the past two weeks." Kakashi said, sounding pleased to see that there was at least some small progress between us working as a team. Tsunade, however, didn't seem as pleased over the thought that we still weren't accepting Akuma on the team.

"I see, well, you are dismissed them. Report back here tomorrow if you wish to do another mission." Kakashi nodded as Tsunade slammed her head back on the desk, falling right off to sleep. We left the building, trying to avoid waking her up since the last time this happened, well, the office didn't have a table.

We all took our separate paths, not really speaking a word to each other before we split. It seemed to dead, ever since we lost Naruto I mean. Sakura asking me on a date, me declining, and Naruto rushing in to say he would go on a date with Sakura to cheer her up… I missed that, as sad as it was for me to admit something like that.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun we were waiting for you." To my side stood a group of four people wearing this weird outfit with a purple sash around their waists. It looked like the outfit that high class ninja was wearing during the Chunnin exams. "Orochimaru has asked us to seek you out. We are here to see if you want that power to defeat your elder brother." Orochimaru… yes that was the name of that man in the Chuunin exams; he was the one that caused the Third to be on his death bed while also being the cause to Naruto's downfall by teaming up with the sand in order to crush Konoha.

I glared over to them. "Tch… I don't need HIS power." I continued to walk, only to be stopped by the one guy who had tanned skin. "You know you can't resist that cursed mark forever, Uchiha." I snorted as I got ready to go around the guy so I could get home. "You know you could get that power that you need… that you strongly crave, in order to defeat your brother." I stopped moving.

'_Please Sasuke, for me…'_ I glared over to them once more, this time activating my sharingan while ignoring the pain of the cursed mark. "My goals are none of your concern."

"Weakling." They all began chanting, saying different things as they began to laugh at me. Weakling, baby… they continued even going as far as to call me princess.

To give my life for power… no I wasn't willing to make that choice. I had a promise that I needed to fulfill, and it took full priority over my own ambition.

"Well then… if you won't come with us peacefully, I guess we will just have to force you to come." I stared at them confused before each jumped me, holding me down in several places as one of them shoved a pill of some sort into my mouth. They forced me to swallow whatever the pill was before they finally let go of me.

I could feel my body going numb and even ignoring my own wishful commands. Just what kind of pill did they force down my throat?

**Akuma/Naruto's POV**

All I could do was stare at the troubled pink haired girl. She has been crying ever since we found out that Sasuke left the village in order to gain power from the man named Orochimaru. I turned away from the girl, causing the others in the room to lift their heads up to face me. "Akuma?"

I stopped walking before glancing back towards the others in the room. "You can't just expect me to stay here. I'm not going to just sit by as Sasuke runs his path towards despair." I bolted out of the office before Tsunade started her rant on my rash decision to leave. But, she did know I couldn't just wait. Everything just seemed way too fishy for it to be Sasuke leaving on his own like he did. The fact that it was to go with Orochimaru is what caused this to be unlikely. Orochimaru caused my clone to die… Sasuke and Sakura were close to the clone. There is no way Sasuke would team up with the man who caused the death of their 'teammate.'

"I'm sorry kid, but I am going to have to stop you before you interfere with Orochimaru-sama's plans." Tch…

**Sasuke's POV**

I stared down into the waterfall. I didn't understand why I was even here. Why was my body running away from where I wanted to go?

"What the hell were you thinking?" I quickly turned around. Right behind me stood Akuma. He didn't have a single scratch or even dirt on his cloak, causing me to wonder what happened to the sound four. "Like I even know… My body moved on its own." I growled out. I didn't know why I was so angry.

"Then why run away from Konoha? Why not just run back to it?" I stared in silence. I had just asked myself this same question, so how would I know the answer? "I guess for now… we can talk… or are you going to continue to run from me?"

"Tch… running was never my choice."

-AN-

The original chapter 3 was only 1,171 words long. It is now 2,015 words long. This is the normal minimal amount of words that I use in Uzumaki Twins… yeah; I can also say I am proud of the revised chapter 3 due to its increase in words.

Since these chapters are being edited, the Author notes are relatively smaller, but they do still contain the stupid repeated information in which if I wasn't trolled or spammed with idiotic comments or messages; it wouldn't be needed throughout the story. I really hate doing that, but you can blame the people in the past for it.

_**I have created accounts on Tumblr, Twitter and Facebook for you guys to follow me so that there isn't as much confusion on when chapters will be posted or information like that. You do not have to ask for permission to add me, as long as you aren't a troll or something like that.**_

_**My username for Tumblr and Twitter are also DaemonDeDevil but for ease, I have the links to my accounts for those sites in my profile at the top.**_

That is all.

-Ja ne


	4. Blue Flames

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. I simply own the story itself. Naruto belongs to Sasuk…. I mean Kishimoto.

**Just in case:** Due to Naruko being the name created by fans, therefore being a fandom name, it is not required by me to use 'Naruko' as the name for female Naruto. Kishimoto was not the one who created this name for that version of Naruto. I will however, place any and all female Naruto stories I have within the 'Naruko' category due to the story being about the FEMALE Naruto. {Since previously I was complained to for placing my stories in the Naruto Character category; since the story was about a Female Naruto.} **Note:** For those that feel to call me retarded and say that I am wrong on this information, I have provided a link on my profile that requires you to read the 'Trivia' section of the Sexy no Jutsu and see the part where it states that Naruko is a Fan base made name.

I do realize that I am not the characters however I write my stories in first person perspective. If you do not like first person stories, then feel free to leave if you are not willing to give it a shot. I can understand people's preferences towards stories. Third person is more centered on description, whereas First person is more centered on feelings/emotions.

**No Criticism, Flamers or any of that. Don't like, don't read. That is why they invented the "X" at the top of your browser and the back key in the address bar.**** Do not leave the story via the review section, seeing as that keeps you within the story that you possibly didn't give a chance.**

**Warning: I speak more Japanese than I do English; therefore you will find some translation errors or possibly a few grammar or spelling errors floating around. I don't have a beta reader and, honestly, I do not want one. The last time I tried to have a Beta Reader; they tried to change everything that would happen in my story. It takes me a while, but I do go back to older chapters and rewrite them or check them for errors.**

Enjoy.

†

_Was I always this troubled or was this what it was like to be human? I never thought that I would be faced with the only person I have ever been so close to. But, his heart was long gone. Was I truly the demon now?_

_His eyes no longer saw me, they only looked beyond me. What was beyond me? All I could ever see was darkness, what does he see then?_

_As I was claimed to be the devil, I only assumed that he saw through me. These flames that I have tried to put out… they will forever tell people that I am the child of the devil. Would anyone ever accept me? Will I ever have bonds?_

_My life is forever in the balance. I thought myself free, but I never was broken from that cord, was I? In truth, I was just a tool. Being immune to death, it seemed, I was always pushed to the front. Did I save people, I wonder…_

_Or was I too late here too?_

Two children forced into being orphans and left with nothing in this world… One from the great Uchiha clan that was murdered just years prior… the other was yet a mysterious person to everyone, seeing as the years that everyone knew them, they were now a completely different person.

"I left the village many years ago, but I left a clone behind with a task at hand. It succeeded in its mission and to be me while I was gone… but it failed in being like me during this time." A child who held no remorse. They had nothing from the beginning yet lost everything in the end.

"Why did you do this? Why did you create a clone and run away? Tell me damn it!" Being betrayed… it was probably a common feeling these days. Maybe it was what had caused all this pain throughout all these years.

"I…" Silence… there was no response even to the simplest question. "I said 'why' damn it!" Just anger… continual anger caused by a painful betrayal.

"There are many things in this world that you have yet to understand Sasuke… one of them is what the village hides, a thing that has been kept hidden for many years…" A truth that was hidden from everyone even by the village itself. No one could know, but what couldn't they know? What was the truth that the village chose to hide?

"But, then again… I guess I was just afraid to live my own life in that village. After creating my clone I ran off and began learning anything I could from every place that I traveled to. I wanted an excuse to be away from my life and have someone else do it for me." Blade clashed, causing sparks to fly.

"But, I guess your sharingan saw a lot that was different about that Naruto clone through all these years… you know… that red chakra-ttebayo." I stopped my attack on Akuma. She had gained my sudden interest on that topic about red chakra. I had seen it during the Chunnin exams and wanted to know what it was.

"Let me start… 12 years ago, the fox demon we all know as Kyuubi ha attacked the village. A simple tale that everyone knows that ended up with him being defeated by the Yondaime, which the Yondaime died during this process. Well, that wasn't the actually case of what happened. The Yondaime had instead, sealed Kyuubi within a newborn baby. That baby? It was me… I became a container, or what is known as a Jinchuuriki." Disbelief… that was all that could fill my current state of mind.

"I became afraid of myself when I had found out this fact. I wanted to control this beast, you see. I guess… I didn't truly fail at doing that, seeing as he protected my clone for a long time and even has protected me." I growled, unsure of how I was supposed to feel towards this news.

"So what are you then? A demon?" I hissed out, causing him to be taken aback by my comment. "Heh, that isn't a surprise that you would call me a demon too. You know, you asked why I hide under this cloak if I was Naruto, and I never told you. I appear more like a demon than my clone did. I'm sure this confuses you, but the truth is, it was because he only had a little of Kyuubi's chakra coursing through his body. I have the full chakra filling my entire body so my appearance is definitely far off from my clone."

My eyes went wide in shock as I thought over the possibilities to why Akuma hid in a cloak. I never put much thought into it, and normally I would. If Akuma was Naruto, then they would possibly look close to each other right? Granted, Akuma just stated that he was more infused with a demon, giving him a slightly different appearance apparently. But had Akuma showed their face from the start, there would be a great possibility that people would have freaked out from seeing someone that looked like Naruto roaming the village when everyone knew him to be dead.

I reached into my pouch as I kept my gaze on Akuma. I quickly flicked my wrist, sending shuriken to fly out around Akuma, making him get tied up to a rock that was behind him. I wanted to know who this person was and why they acted like they had the same bond I shared with Naruto. I tightened the wire before putting it into my mouth to hold. I lifted my hands, placing my finger tips to the wire.

"Was the time you spent with Sakura and Naruto meaningless?" my eyes grew wide as images of Team 7 passed through my mind. It was probably some of my best memories since losing my clan. "No, it wasn't meaningless." I stated.

"Then why is it that you are trying to burn your past with those flames?" How did he know what my next move was? I didn't even go through the hand seals!

"What meaning does it have to you?" I growled out. I could see a faint smile forming on Akuma's face. It was the first time I was actually able to see anything under that cloak of his. "I got to know the people of my generation, to know that there was someone out there that was alone… just like me." I was slightly taken aback by this comment. This was something that Naruto WOULD say.

"Tch… we are different! You were alone from the start; you didn't lose everything you had in one night!" The smile stayed on their face. Why did they continue to smile despite the venom I was throwing at them?

"You say that, but have you ever thought… 'Why does Naruto have no parents?'" I stayed silent, knowing I never once asked myself that question. I don't think anyone ever asked that question, and just continued on with their lives without wanting to know the truth.

"I guess people just assumed that I was an abandoned child that the Yondaime came across. But you know, that wasn't the case at all… my parents were killed 12 years ago when I was born. I guess that doesn't mean anything to you though, since to you and everyone else… I had nothing." That comment stung me hard.

I wondered if I was really that stupid to never once consider any possibilities towards why Naruto was alone. I should have known to at least consider the possibility that Naruto had lost something like that before. But I didn't... I didn't consider it because I was blinded by my rage, blinded by wanting revenge on my brother.

"Tch, I am getting tired of your damn hiding!" I drew in a deep breath before exhaling, letting my flames consume the wire as it made its way to Akuma. He didn't move; letting the flames hit him.

I stared down at the blazing fire. Soon the flames were covered in a blue color, causing me to be extremely confused. Blue flames; was there truly a thing to exist? I had never heard of these flames!

I could have sworn that I was actually facing the devil himself if I didn't know that the blonde mop was that of my teammate. I was faced with them, finally able to see what was hidden under that cloak.

Before me, Akuma stared down at the ground. Their hair was longer than what I had known Naruto to have; reaching down to their waist. It was held up by a red ribbon, which had little balls at the end on each side. Within those balls was a spiral; the same spiral that was seen on most of the Konoha ninja outfits.

Instead of the normal orange jumpsuit that I was used to; they were wearing black ninja pants that were baggier than those distributed by the village upon reaching a certain rank. His ninja sandals seemed normal, except for the fact that they were ninja boots that were fixed to hold a hidden knife inside. The jacket that they wore was simple; seeing as it was a faded basic orange color with the upper part and the rimming of the jacket being black.

Akuma peered up to me, making me peer into deep crimson eyes. They weren't the same as the set of crimson eyes I had seen during the second part of the Chunnin exams.

"Now, Sasuke…. Do you see why I hid?"

-AN-

Of course there is going to be more of a description on Akuma's features in the next chapter. Just these basics fit this part since she was looking down. Side note: Most of these Author notes will probably say nothing between chapter 1-12 since I am editing their author note all in the same day.

_**I have created accounts on Tumblr, Twitter and Facebook for you guys to follow me so that there isn't as much confusion on when chapters will be posted or information like that. You do not have to ask for permission to add me, as long as you aren't a troll or something like that.**_

_**My username for Tumblr and Twitter are also DaemonDeDevil but for ease, I have the links to my accounts for those sites in my profile at the top.**_

That is all.

-Ja ne


	5. A Lost Life

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. I simply own the story itself. Naruto belongs to Sasuk…. I mean Kishimoto.

**Just in case:** Due to Naruko being the name created by fans, therefore being a fandom name, it is not required by me to use 'Naruko' as the name for female Naruto. Kishimoto was not the one who created this name for that version of Naruto. I will however, place any and all female Naruto stories I have within the 'Naruko' category due to the story being about the FEMALE Naruto. {Since previously I was complained to for placing my stories in the Naruto Character category; since the story was about a Female Naruto.} **Note:** For those that feel to call me retarded and say that I am wrong on this information, I have provided a link on my profile that requires you to read the 'Trivia' section of the Sexy no Jutsu and see the part where it states that Naruko is a Fan base made name.

I do realize that I am not the characters however I write my stories in first person perspective. If you do not like first person stories, then feel free to leave if you are not willing to give it a shot. I can understand people's preferences towards stories. Third person is more centered on description, whereas First person is more centered on feelings/emotions.

**No Criticism, Flamers or any of that. Don't like, don't read. That is why they invented the "X" at the top of your browser and the back key in the address bar.**** Do not leave the story via the review section, seeing as that keeps you within the story that you possibly didn't give a chance.**

**Warning: I speak more Japanese than I do English; therefore you will find some translation errors or possibly a few grammar or spelling errors floating around. I don't have a beta reader and, honestly, I do not want one. The last time I tried to have a Beta Reader; they tried to change everything that would happen in my story. It takes me a while, but I do go back to older chapters and rewrite them or check them for errors.**

Enjoy.

†

_I never really considered what would happen. I guess I was just afraid to really consider anything. But that didn't mean the questions never fell to my own thoughts. I just never wanted to consider them as such; thoughts._

_But they all had meaning. What if they found out I was a devil, would they still consider me a friend, a teammate? Or would I end up becoming the enemy once more?_

_I had faith in __**him**__, though. He was the closest person to me and possibly the only one who would listen to me. If I could tell him, I thought, maybe he could get people to accept me once again._

_But, I guess I was wrong in the end. A relic of the past is just that; unwanted history. He feared my flames, which had a different shade than everyone else._

_I guess… I was wrong._

Crimson eyes stared into onyx. It was as if time had stopped. It was though it was a battle between an angel and a devil; but who was the angel and who was the devil?

Was this person with blue flames truly Naruto? They had mild resemblance in appearance but still had all of the same memories. They had the same whiskers as Naruto, but they seemed thicker and more toned to the crimson color in their eyes. It was almost like the whiskers during the Chuunin exam, but it wasn't… Their hair was blonde, just like Naruto, but the thing was, it wasn't the short spiky hair, but long blonde hair that was put up into a pony tail that was slightly spiked out in the front. This wasn't all… each strand of hair had this off color of red that would bleed into the blond color.

Those were the only features, well other than the baby fat, that even remotely resembled Naruto. The ears… they weren't normal. They were pointed and long, just like the shape of the ears of those fairies and elves in the stories that parents used to read to children. The fact that they were slightly pointed at the end just like that is what concerned me. Why were they shaped like that? It made no sense!

"Are you afraid?" It was a simple question that held many other questions within it. "What exactly are you?" Painful words that were asked in such a painful question. Why was it even asked then?

"As much as you refused to admit that I am and always will be Naruto… this case will always stand the same. What am I? That is easy… I am your friend, Sasuke." Why? Why become a friend with someone who pushed you away many times and never once considered your feelings?

"Tch… acting cool like that… What the hell makes you think that you have the right!" I drew out several kunai before tossing them towards Akuma. The projectiles were easily dodged, causing my nerves to run thin.

Our fighting continued as our blades constantly clashed in a bed of sparks. What was our purpose here to begin with? Was it to kill each other? Who knows… because neither of us would lower our blade against the other.

"Sasuke, you know if you leave that I will hunt you down. I will never give up on you and you still have that damn promise to fulfill for me. Remember?"

Promise? What promise, I don't remember making a promise with Akuma? Silence hung around us before realization hit me. Akuma was talking about that promise that I had made with Naruto that day in the hospital. This was the one chance that Akuma had to prove that he was in fact Naruto.

"Alright then Akuma… if you are really Naruto… what was the promise that I made with you back in the hospital?" I watched as Akuma's eyes softened. "When our eyes met… I asked you for the protection of all that is close to us." He wasn't wrong, nor was he exactly right. He only said the basic of what the promise was.

'_Please Sasuke, for me… please protect the people in this village, protect our friends… everyone. Please protect our dreams and our bond.'_

I twirled out a kunai from my pouch then lunged for Akuma. My attack was dodged before we went back into clashing our blades together once more. "Naruto was never able to keep up with me in any spar we had! How is it that you can yet Naruto couldn't?" I growled out.

"Because Naruto was a clone damn it! He was limited on the amount of chakra that he could use from the beginning! Why can't you just admit that I am Naruto now and all that is left is me?" My blade scraped Akuma's arm, giving him a deep gash on his arm from his Shoulder to his wrist. He didn't even flinch from the injury as he stared me in the eyes.

"Because Naruto was my closest friend damn it!" I shouted. I heard a clang, making me instantly look behind me towards Akuma. On the ground laid the kunai that was once within Akuma's hand. Crimson eyes stared at me, as wide as dinner plates. "You will never be the Naruto that I know, never!"

"I know…" I lowered my hand as I stared at him directly with shock. His eyes were soft as he lowered his gaze. "If you know… then why?" He stayed silent. Anger began to take over my body once again, causing me to dash at Akuma. He turned to face me, allowing me to grab him by the collar of his jacket. His eyes were wide, but not with fear.

"You were my greatest bond that I had ever had! So why? Why damn it!" I could feel the tears falling from my eyes as I practically screamed at him. "Was I just a damn toy to you?"

"Sasuke…" I lifted my other arm, charging it with a Chidori. "I will give you the same pain you caused me…"

_**It was everywhere. The pain, the tears… Why must we feed this world with so much blood? A question like this would never once be considered…**_

_**Why do we just feed ourselves with these unanswered questions? Is it to keep us fighting for something that was once lost? Who knows…?**_

"S…Sasuke-kun!" I stared over to Sakura, as tears fell from my eyes. Did I really do what I think I did? "I… I'm sorry!" Before words could be spoken, I had bolted off into the forest. I could hear her screams calling out to me… and trying to make Akuma open her eyes at the same time.

What had I done? Why did I stab my own teammate with my Chidori? Why through her damn heart!

"_I was such a stupid girl… trying to be someone I wasn't…" My eyes went wide. Even with a huge gaping hole going through her major organs, she still was able to keep a grip on life. "W-what are you!" I practically screamed in fear. "I am… your friend…" Her hand gripped onto mine as she smiled an eye smile at me, just like Kakashi did when we did something he was proud of._

I stared down at my own hands. "Even after what I did… he still called me his friend… after everything… still…" I turned back towards the direction of the valley. "A stupid girl, eh?"

Turning my back on the place I was born, I continued walking on. I had to keep my promise now, but I had to keep it in my own way after what I had done.

**Kakashi's POV**

What kind of teacher is too late to stop their own students from killing each other? Of course there was only ever one person who could be late for such a thing…

"Kakashi-sensei…" I glanced over to my student to see her staring down at the ground. I could tell that she had been crying due to the scent of the air that was around her; it smelled just like salt.

"Why…? Why did this happen once again after we had just got our teammate back…?" I frowned, fully facing her as I placed my hand on her shoulder. What could I tell her? That wasn't the first time that she had seen those two fight, so what could I really say to her?

"Sasuke-kun wasn't like himself either…" I stared down at Sakura, my eyes wide. She looked up to me, staring at me straight in the eyes. "Sasuke-kun believed in what you said about teammates as much as Naruto did! So then why? Why…?" My frown only deepened when she began to cry once more.

Hearing footsteps from behind, I turned my gaze to see Tsunade staring at us. She shook her head before walking past us. "Kakashi-sensei?" I looked down at Sakura to see her staring over towards Tsunade. "Everything is fine, Sakura." Why did I just lie to her? What good did lying bring when all that would be left was pain?

Tsunade had spent the past few hours in surgery with Akuma… for her to walk past us shaking her head, it made one question go through my mind.

Did we just lose Naruto twice?

-AN-

Fact: I have this thing for Demons/Devils with elf like ears. The reason why FemNaru has them will be explained in full detail later, but you at least know now that she is influenced more by Kyuubi than the clone was.

Alright, for the gender of Akuma and how Sasuke was talking about her in this… Because Naruto was a MALE clone, and Akuma/Naruto was claiming to be the owner of the clone, they automatically assumed that Akuma was a male. Sasuke finds out that Akuma is a female by her words, but he suspected something back when the kids said 'she' during that mission.

Sakura doesn't know this about Akuma yet. Sakura still believes that Akuma is a male.

_**I have created accounts on Tumblr, Twitter and Facebook for you guys to follow me so that there isn't as much confusion on when chapters will be posted or information like that. You do not have to ask for permission to add me, as long as you aren't a troll or something like that.**_

_**My username for Tumblr and Twitter are also DaemonDeDevil but for ease, I have the links to my accounts for those sites in my profile at the top.**_

That is all.

-Ja ne


	6. Chapter 6

Guys, I would appreciate it if you took the effort to read the Temporary chapter in one of these stories: NamikazeUzumaki Akuma, Not another HS Fic, or HS Fikushon._  
_

**It is important, seeing as it will explain an absence from me and when this story will possibly be updated.**

I will be doing my first Author review in the bottom Author note, for this story.

†

_I was confused, to say the least. I had failed my mission, but no one blamed me. Why was that? For years this place had rejected me and for weeks my teammates denied me. So why?_

_The man that everyone respected once told me that I was truly different from the others. He told me that my flames would change people for the better. Was that true?_

_So then… why do I keep running? Why was I running away from who I was and what I was? Why am I more afraid of myself than everyone else?_

_Why?_

Three years… has it really been that long? Things definitely changed during that time. The old man had finally passed away, causing great grief. He didn't truly pass, though, since his flame was burning in all of our hearts.

He had passed, though, well before our departure. His last mission was to see the blue flame return to the village. He was happy to see that it had, but saddened that he was unable to see it through.

They say that the blue flame is a sign of cleansing. Is it true, though? Doubtful…

"Hm? What's this? Are you second guessing yourself now?" Glancing to my side, I could see Jiraiya grinning.

"I'm just thinking…" I said, facing back towards the gates of Konohagakure. "About?" Silence hung between us.

"Well I am sure Sakura would love to see you again… considering we left the village before she even knew your state after the surgery." I nodded but did not move.

I turned towards Jiraiya, causing him to raise his brow. "What did you tell Tsunade that we were doing?" He lifted his hand to his chin, in thought.

"I believe I told her that we were training." I nodded then began walking. "Let's keep it like that then."

"Still the same…" I faced Jiraiya with my brow raised. "Matta!" I narrowed my gaze before turning away. I placed my hands onto my hips before sighing.

"This sort of feels like how it did when I first came back…"

"_We are not that far from Konoha now!" I glanced over to Jiraiya before nodding. "When does the old man want to see me?" I asked._

"_Well probably right away, but he may also let you relax and get used to the place again." I blinked my eyes before facing Jiraiya. "Get used to it?"_

"_There is a good reason that we were both called back to Konoha kid… and it is more than likely to stay." I stared at Tsunade before looking away. "I don't want to stay. I know I will hurt someone if I do."_

_I continued walking ahead of Jiraiya and Tsunade only to stop before the big gates to Konoha. I stared at it with wide eyes. "S…so big…"_

"_Ah… yes, they did change Konoha quite a bit since you left. Though… you probably can't tell since it was recently attacked by Sand ninja and Sound ninja." Jiraiya stated, placing his hand onto my shoulder._

"_Is that how my clone died?" Jiraiya nodded. "Had dangerous damage done to him… because he fought with another tailed beast." My eyes went wide as I quickly shot Jiraiya a look._

"_Who?" Jiraiya laughed, taking his arm off my shoulder before he ruffled my hair. "It was Gaara, wasn't it!"_

"_You know him?" I nodded, crossing my arms. "I met him around my first year outside of Konoha. His family let me stay until I recovered from a feve—Oh my god is that Ichiraku ramen that I smell?" I bolted off into the village before my question could be answered._

_I stopped when I reached a huge pole, which I quickly climbed. "Mmm… the view is nice-ttebayo…" I looked around, watching as the villagers did their normal chores without giving me a look._

"_Willing to give the village another try?" I turned towards Jiraiya then nodded._

"Heh the only difference is that you aren't runnin—"

"I SMELL ICHIRAKU!" I bolted off, leaving a deadpan Jiraiya behind. I giggled as I ran, dodging the villagers.

"Eh?" I stopped at hearing the familiar voice. Turning around I noticed a familiar set of eyes. "Sakura-chan…?" We stared at each other before…

I saw what the true color of the ground was…

"Ow! Sakura-chan… what was that for-ttebayo!" I rubbed the top of my head as I stared up at the girl. "I thought you were dead!"

That was right; I really did leave the village without a word. When I woke up in the surgery room, my wound was already healed. Tsunade knew I was fine, but she had to do something so that no one would suspect anything. Jiraiya was in the surgery room with Tsunade, waiting for me to wake up.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan… I thought that maybe my condition would be told to people." I watched the anger drop, making me sigh with relief.

"Can you update me on Konoha?" I asked, forcing a smile. She stared at me before holding out her hand. I grabbed it, letting her help me up before we walked to Ichiraku.

"So… Sasuke left?" Sakura nodded as she stirred her ramen with the chopsticks. "He seemed afraid." I halted in eating then fully faced Sakura.

"**Do you think the drugs wore off after he sent that Chidori to your heart?"** I placed my chopsticks down in the bowl. _"If he really did have the drugs we thought he had… that means he has already died once and now can be fully influenced by that cursed mark."_

"Akuma?" I jumped, facing Sakura. "Oh sorry!"

"There you two are… you both should have been at the Hokage office by now." I stared at the boy with a ponytail, blinking my eyes.

"Ah, Shikamaru! I thought you were working at the Chuunin exams still." The boy sighed before a blonde haired girl with a fan on her back, stood next to him.

"Ah! Temari-chan!" I jumped out of the chair then hugged the girl. "Akuma? You came back to your village?" I nodded to her.

"Hm? You two know each other?" Shikamaru asked, staring at us. "Akuma stayed with my family many years ago."

"Troublesome…" I felt my jacket tighten, making me blink, before I found myself being dragged away.

"I don't want to make Tsunade-sama wait…" I let Sakura drag me, not wanting to get hit again, seeing as my cloak was already torn from earlier.

"Normally I would like to test your strength after the years you were gone however… a bird came in today with an urgent message."

It was rare for Tsunade to share that information with anyone. Especially a team that didn't specialize in such missions.

"What was the message ba-chan?" I asked, instantly getting hit by Sakura. I glared over to her, knowing she couldn't see it behind the cloak.

"It is from Sunagakure… The Godaime Kazekage was kidnapped." Godaime?

"What do you mean? What happened to the Yondaime Kazekage?" I felt several gazes on me, making me look around to see that everyone in the room was staring at me with a dumbfounded look.

"You… don't know?" I shook my head. "The Fourth was killed by Orochimaru around the start of the Chuunin exams." What?

"His son became the Kazekage."

"Kankuro?" Sakura shook her head, before placing her hand on my shoulder. "Gaara."

"G…Gaara… was kidnapped…?"

-AN-

Okay, I have to explain the Author Review thing, since this is the first time I am doing it for this story.

Not everyone's reviews will get answered, it is not favoritism. I just select the reviews I can respond to and I comment to them.

_**Pinksamurai1014:**_ I am still glad you enjoy my stories and try to keep up on reviewing them. Your PM's kept me laughing as I worked on these stories! Never change hun!

**_Blackdeviouserose:_** I am very glad you love this story too! The Italics were edited to fit this story. They are from my original book that I have been working on. Fun Fact: It deals with Angels and Devils... ;) end of details hehe!

_**Pucflek:**_ I almost was afraid when I read this review... I got as far as "I still can't understand" and I started to freak out thinking "Oh no! Did I use the wrong grammar somewhere? Did I forget something? Did I update the wrong chapter in its place?" Then I finished reading the review and I hit my head on the desk... I guess I panicked too fast, ne? Haha! I feel very flattered by your comment! This story actually had my biggest fear of being uploaded due to how it's style is mixed. I thought "Maybe I should Fix up my original Naruto no Bunshin to the style I used in my original book I am working on." and this is how it came to be thus far... I am actually proud of the first chapter. I can at least say that hehe. But the thing I can see why this story lacks in reviews is because I always say that no one has to review, since I write these stories and post them at will during my free time hehe

_**Alexzander95**_, _**Medd**_, and _**Haru-and-Rachel-xXx**_... Thank you very much! To see that you guys wanted more so fast made me so happy! It truly did! Thank you!

Just in the short amount of time this story was first published, it had so many hits. I am very grateful to everyone that is enjoying this story. I'm sure that if this story gets like NamikazeUzumaki Akuma, with well over 70 chapters... that this story would actually gain more hits than NUA did.

I believe that it was my choice from chaging from Bipolar perspective to the mix perspective of first person and third caused this one to gain popularity fast! That is my belief anyway.

**Please read one of my temporary chapters! It is important!**

-Ja ne


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, guess by the fact that I am posting this chapter, you know that I am back now. Well I want to state one thing...

**There is a poll up on my profile for what you guys want for the Saturday Special (Which is on July 21st) Every month I will be doing a poll just like that for every Special Saturday.**

**†  
**

_How was it possible for me to lose something, if I had already lost everything? I always thought it to be impossible, you know, but I once again found myself loosing what was left in the world that knew nothing about me._

_Someone who was just like me was taken by a strong group of ninjas. We accepted each other, finding out that we weren't alone in the world._

_He suffered being alone, with not even his own family to support him. While I suffered being alone due to living a lie. He was a Jinchuuriki from before his birth, while I was influenced while in the womb of a Jinchuuriki. We were alike, I thought. But why were we so different?_

_I was falling, falling into these flames that I have feared for so long._

"I wasn't fully honest with you back then." There was no reason to hold back anymore. Everything was in the balance now.

"What do you mean?" Keeping silent was only a stupid thing. If anything else was kept from the few that needed to know, it could cost more lives.

"For now, you will have to deal with only learning something small." Only this one small information was important, nothing else. At least, not yet.

"About 15 years ago, the Nine-tails fox attacked the village. The truth is, the Yondaime didn't kill the fox but instead sealed it within my body. I am a Jinchuuriki like Gaara."

"So… that chakra…" I placed my hands into the pockets of my pants as I leaned towards Sakura. "Don't be so surprised… The reason Gaara became blood thirsty was because of my clone. My clone used the chakra of the Kyuubi. Shukaku, the tailed beast that was sealed within Gaara, has always hated Kyuubi."

"Clone?" I looked towards Temari then nodded. "You mean… Naruto was your clone?"

"That is correct." Silence hung in the air. I could see the questions in their eyes. "Right now Gaara is having his Bijuu extracted from him. That process can last up to three days. I know exactly where they are holding Gaara. I did hear that Kankuro got injured and poisoned by Sasori."

"How do you know so much?" Sakura asked, her voice slightly cracked.

"That is a long story… Sakura, I need you to make up an antidote for Temari to take back to Sunagakure. I can tell you all about Sasori's poison for you to make the antidote." I lifted my hand out of my pocket, pulling out a piece of paper. I held it out towards her.

"So it was true." At hearing a voice from behind, we all quickly turned; kunais in hand. My eyes went wide as a familiar face greeted us.

"C-Chiyo-sama?" She began laughing, causing us to lower our blades.

"Chiyo-sama! What are you doing here?" Temari instantly asked, running up to the elder. "I heard that little Akuma was coming to help save Gaara… I just couldn't sit still while our village sought out help from Konohagakure… and to get Akuma…"

"Chiyo… you just want to see your grandson." I said bluntly, narrowing my eyes at her. She began laughing once again. "Found me out, eh?"

"Akuma… are you sure that this poison is correct?" I turned to face Sakura as she held the paper towards me. "Sasori created his own poison… I have a bottled sample still."

I could see the confusion in their eyes, but ignored it as I reached into my cloak and pulled out a vile that contained Sasori's poison.

"Create the antidote fast, Sakura-chan. We are running on a limited amount of time… I can smell Shukaku's chakra from here."

"**How long do you give them, before they start asking how you got that poison?"** I shrugged mentally as I stared off at the setting sun. _"They already asked how I knew all this. However they don't need to know… the only one that deserves to know this information is Sasuke."_

†**Break†**

The Land of Rivers… we had finally reached it. One of the few hideouts owned by the Akatsuki was located in this area. That was our destination, however…

"Uchiha Itachi…" Kakashi growled out as he held a defensive stance. "Hm…" His eyes scanned us, as though we were prey.

"**He plans to slow us down… what do you have planned?"** I glanced between all of us before looking around at our current battlefield. _"I can't have you forcing your chakra on me so keep that in your cage, got it?"_

"**Yeah yeah…"** _"Now as for a plan… there are only a few choices. We could run him out of his chakra supply since that is a strong jutsu that is casted on that person… or we could run past him."_

"**But if you speak to Kakashi and the others, Itachi will just know your plan."** I grinned, causing Itachi to lift his brow. _"Silly fox… I meant just you and me."_

"Itachi right?" I called out to him. He just stood there, staring at me. "Your Sharingan won't work on me, sadly. So you can stop trying to cast that genjutsu on me now."

"H-huh!" I glanced over to Sakura, smiling. "His genjutsu is really dangerous, okay Sakura-chan?" I lifted my hands up, putting them together like a prayer before bringing my hands to my lips as I began chanting lowly.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked, before she dodged an attack from Itachi. "Interesting…" Itachi said, his blazing red eyes glaring into mine.

I slowly began pulling my hands away from each other, as an object formed between it. I quickly grabbed the pole before it fell to the ground then bolted to Itachi; attacking him head on.

"A double sided polearm…? I have only heard of such things…" I grinned as I began twirling it. Itachi raised his brow before he began dodging bolts of electricity.

"I learned quite a few unique abilities while I was roaming around in my life. I never knew that there was this unique village of Samurai until I crossed their path several years ago."

"**There!"** I nodded, as Kyuubi pointed out an opening. I bolted through, tossing my electrically charged spear at Itachi. I continued running, knowing that the spear had hit him due to the sudden scent of blood that filled the air.

"**Keep running straight until you reach a tree with a crack. When you reach this tree go 250 yalms west."** I nodded as I bolted through the trees. _"It's been ages since the last time I was here."_I grabbed onto a branch, using it to send me flying a good distance.

To leave your companions behind… was a breaking bond; a bond that never existed for people like me. They were safe, though, since that was a fake. This mission called for swift movements, so there was no time to waste on a silly fight with a fake.

They still didn't trust me, none of them. I knew that there was no way for me to prove my worth, so I just had to continue forward.

After all… Sakura still hates me and blames me for Sasuke leaving. Is that a mistake that I could ever fix? Probably not… he still would have left even if I was Naruto.

"Killing Itachi is his goal…"

"**Hm?"**

-AN-

So I was actually asked a good question(Granted not on this story, but on NHS, but I figure I can answer it on every story until NHS is updated again since the user was on anon, preventing me from being able to respond to their review)

Let me quote their comment. **"Hello I would like to ask a question? Why is that fem naru fanfiction writers choose her to be coupled with Sasuke like so often. I was hoping as a writer of one of the longest such fics you could provide some insight as to why this often occurs. I understand that you can probably only speak as to why you personaly did it but that might be the insight I need as to find the answer. Thank you for your time."**

My Answer: Well you see, a lot of people have preferences towards that couple. Mainly due to the fact on how the two act towards each other compared to how Naruto acts with let's say, Kiba, Gaara, Shikamaru etc etc etc. Naruto was getting stronger FOR Sasuke, to bring him back home. Naruto and Sasuke have kissed 2-3 times(Believe it is 2 times) and the first kiss is referenced when Kyuubi and Naruto get along(Finally.) Naruto treats Gaara as a close friend, like family. Naruto wasn't around most of the other characters for long, like he was with Sasuke. Naruto has a "Bring Sasuke Home" obsession. But that isn't all though. It seems more hinted towards Sasuke and Naruto than anything else... I will silently point to one of the Shippuden endings with the whole "Sasuke x Naruto" picture, in which Yes, Kishimoto DOES know that can reference a pairing. He has surprisingly been supportive of such a pairing, mentioning something about a "Love circle" if I am correct.

But you see, for the main majority of people... they just like those two characters together. Some people may be like "No! Sasuke doesn't belong with Naruto! He is too much of a emoatic prick! He is never there for Naruto... now Gaara..." And yes I have had people say this to me haha. This is how I see it in a real world sense: Sasuke went to go pursue a career that would definitely throw him into jail if he continued on with it. Naruto wants to save him; so he continues to hunt down Sasuke. Loosing Sasuke slowly eats away at Naruto, which causes him to become obsessed with finding and saving Sasuke, even if it costs him his life. (And before anyone fights me, Naruto IS in fact obsessed with finding Sasuke... If you mention Sasuke's name, Naruto suddenly bounces back...)

For me, I saw this pairing to be possible when Sasuke treated Naruto differently from the others. You don't see Sasuke wasting his breath on Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, or any other male on the rookie team. Along with that, Sasuke doesn't like the girls that he grew up with. Back then, boys(or girls) would pick on the person that they actually like. Well... now that is considered Bullying... because kids these days DON'T get disciplined by their parents... Sorry to most Americans but... I have met A LOT of rude and obnoxious children that obviously hasn't seen a single disciplinary action.

Speaking about kids like that(Since I am actually done... least I think I am... with the reasons for FemNaru x Sasuke paired stories) I had recently visited a family friend... their one child was very very rude. I was shocked, considering their other children were very nice and well behaved. It was like the last three children, the parents gave up on. The two older boys (From the last three born) are actually not as rude, but they can be. The very last child though is HORRIBLE. Considering the fact that we were teaching her, her manners... She would be like "Can I steal one of your cokes?" and we turned to her and said "Can you?" we kept doing that until she said May I... in which she still said steal, so we corrected her on that. I yelled at her for things she shouldn't be doing such as... Throwing the ball in the house, bouncing the ball in the house, forcing her mother to get her food (I told her she has arms a legs, that she could use them. She said "my thigh" because her thigh has a bruise. I'm like... I had my appendix removed, was in a lot of pain, and I STILL got my own food. I didn't force anyone to get my food.), talking over people without saying 'excuse me' when the other people were trying to talk, not saying 'Thank you'... It was just horrible.

Though I did have her mother and father laughing so much because I razzed on her. It was funny... We had the kids book, and she wanted it... so she goes "crying to her mommy" and fake cries. We gave this off look... well we gave back the book and all. A few hours later she says she hates me so... I run to her dad and tell him that she said she hates me, in a tattle-tale tone. Well she gave me a dumbfounded look when her father yelled at her. I walked back to the table and sat down then said "He's known me longer." (She's only 11... her father has known me since I was still in my mother! 21~22 years 11 years.)

P.S. She hates me because I told her that 99% of the people she likes to listen to (Music wise) are horrible and auto-tuned, and if people have barely heard of him (Coz she said "only I know") then it is a sign. I played music of people that wasn't auto-tuned... because they sang better than her artists she kept saying "God he is horrible!" She tried to fight with me over who was auto-tuned and who wasn't... I go "Let's see... I don't think that chick has a natural electronic tone in her voice. They doc up all songs, including voices." So she said then the guy I played was done the same. I told her "Nope, he has been on live TV and sang just the same."

Kids, I swear... they can't type proper English... And they are from America... They are rude because their parents don't teach them right... You know parents... you don't have to hit the kids on their behinds to punish them. It's called "Mommy/Daddy homework." Make them write either an Essay on why they shouldn't have done what they did (maybe 100-1000 words long) or make them write certain sentences 50-100 times. Taking stuff away from the kids won't do anything. Kids are so relentless these days, that stuff like that won't work. Be the controller, don't be controlled.

The fact that I, someone who has done "Mommy homework", is suggesting this to parents... you should take it into consideration. I always had "well written Essays" because of it. So try it out parents, it is better than the useless "No cell phone" etc things.

-Ja ne (Because I forget what else I wanted to say)


	8. Chapter 8

Sup sup people! Haha... Did I actually ever tell you guys that I decided just to update NnB every Thursday in the end since that seemed to be what I was doing every week though this had no update date yet? Yeah...

Aside from that, I want to mention that I have been having internet issues so it is possible that some stories may be put up late or very early... I have to put them up whenever the internet seems to be running smooth(Which is almost never.)

†

_Secrets… to have a lot of those could cause the lack of trust. But who could I trust in a world that wanted me dead?_

_I trusted someone once… but he left, only able to say "I'm sorry." What was he sorry for? From what these demon eyes can see, they did nothing wrong. They were just trying to protect what was precious to them._

_I wonder if I will ever be something precious to another._

"What do you mean someone from Kakashi's group gave you the slip? You are Uchiha Itachi, un!" It was dark. The main light of the room came from the chakra of the Ichibi. The hatred filled the room with light, but gave so much darkness at the same time.

"They must have been good if they could get past you, Itachi." Holograms? The group has gotten this strong to be afar and yet be here?

"Tch! First he loses track of the Kyuubi due to its containers death, now he lets a Hidden leaf ninja sneak past him? Your great and powerful eyes aren't that great, un!" That had to be Deidara; he was the only one who would be annoyed at Itachi like this.

"It is not Itachi's fault if a Jinchuuriki went and got himself killed. I heard that it was this Jinchuuriki that killed the Nine-tail's Jinchuuriki." Fish… that must be Kisame.

"Cool it. Save your energy for the extraction of the Bijuu. Even if that Hidden Leaf ninja snuck past Itachi, they wouldn't be able to get in." That must be Pein, seeing as he was taking lead over the group.

"Sasori, Deidara… be prepared to take out that Hidden leaf ninja if they break through." Just tossing orders like normal, not doing anything for himself. He still is trying to protect that dead body it seems.

How could this group not even notice that someone broke in maybe ten minutes ago? They really have let their guard drop over the years, haven't they?

"Hm… I seemed to have run out of chakra on that subordinate of yours, Sasori." Kisame was fighting someone too? Who else was sent here besides Team 7?

"You ran out too, didn't you Itachi?" Does this mean that Kakashi and the others will be heading towards here? If they do, though, they would be too late.

"**Spice it."** Smirking, I placed my left hand onto the ground, while lifting my right hand up to my mouth. I used my thumb to hold down my pinky and ring finger, while I left the pointer finger and index finger straight up. I began chanting lowly as my body began to glow with blue flames.

"What's this? Itachi, did you just use a genjutsu on us, un?" Deidara asked, as he looked around the room.

"No… this is not Tsukuyomi…"

"Deidara and Sasori, both of you figure out what is going on. We cannot continue until this genjutsu is taken care of." Pein's voice was surprisingly calm, despite the fact that they were all stuck in a genjutsu and didn't even realize that their extraction process was interrupted already.

"What the…? I can't move, un!"

"Hn… it is possible that the one that got by me, might be here already." Itachi stated, as he closed his eyes.

"Can't you break this damn genjutsu?"

"I cannot, Hidan. This is not a normal genjutsu…" I heard a clang, causing me to turn around to see a kunai being held towards my neck.

"You got this far… I applaud you." I stared into the glowing red eyes. "Thank you for the tour of your hideout but it seems to be time for me to go." I pulled my left hand off the ground then held it up to my mouth.

"That trick won't work." I raised my brow. "I think you are being misled now." I smirked before I drew in a deep breath. Letting go of my breath, blue flames swarmed towards Itachi, causing him to try and dodge them.

"Blue flames… interesting… that is a sign of Satan. How could a child like you possess the flames of rebirth when you are not of proper blood?"

"You wouldn't know if I am of proper blood, now would you?" Our eyes blazed into each other's.

This wasn't the first time that someone had accused me of being the child of Satan. No… their 'Satan' was a fox demon that they had honored before breaking the bond with that fox demon. They caused it to hate humans and trust no one… to the point that the fox began killing people and burning down villages.

This fox, however, didn't have these blue flames. But you cannot tell history that it is wrong, even if you are the container of that fox demon that was once betrayed by humans.

"You are an interesting character." Was that all he could say? Uchiha's…

"How long are you going to play around with people as if they are Shōgi pieces?" Both of us stood up straight, but continued to stare into each other's eyes.

"I know you have everything mapped out. That has always been the type of person you were." His eyes didn't falter. They continued to stare at me without any emotion, any remorse.

"Sasuke left Konoha three years ago. I figure that information will be useful to you." Still nothing. Not even a blink.

"I assume that you expect something in return for telling me this?"

"A rain check. Just like you, I am mapping out everything." I could tell he was contemplating over my request of a rain check.

"Take time to think over it, Itachi." He raised his brow as I smirked.

"This is only a clone."

I glanced down at Gaara's motionless body, after dispersing my clones. I thought I had made it in time, but the short supply of chakra within his body wasn't keeping him alive. He needed Shukaku to live, at least that is what I believe since I need Kyuubi to live.

"**What do we do now?"**

"For the first time… I have nothing. I can't give him half of my chakra since I already used that recently… Sakura-chan is the medic Nin in this group…" I bent over, lifting my arm to push Gaara's red hair out of his face.

"Right now… he looks like a life size doll… just sleeping away…" I stood up straight, slowly turning around.

"Deidara, right?" I called out to the blonde that was hiding within the trees. "It's pointless to hide; I can smell your C4 clay from over here."

The blonde haired Akatsuki member came out of his hiding position, landing just a small distance from me.

"Are you the brat that snuck past Itachi's eyes, un?" His stern eyes were locked onto mine. I knew he could not see me behind the cloak.

"Considering I'm the one with the Ichibi… one could wonder, did this child truly get through the Akatsuki's defenses with ease and successfully steal something from them while they were caught under a weak genjutsu?" I could see the veins popping on his head as I taunted him.

"**Gaara is still alive, but clinging to that little chakra… you can't fight here for long."** How long did I have then? Even when he was resting, his chakra was still being eaten up as if Kisame's sword was nearby.

This would be the perfect time for the others to show up…

-AN-

I know you guys are probably curious to why Naruto/Akuma does 'chanting' for ninjutsu and yadda yadda yadda... well that gets explained very much later. I don't want to ruin things for people but the problem is I've seen people leave stories because they don't understand why characters do certain things, and it ends up being explained several chapters later.

It's hard to please people all at once... I update story chapters every week, just like the manga/anime does. But most of the time why things are done isn't explained for several chapters... I don't want something 'convenient' to happen every time something goes on... I think most of my stories ended up already having too much convenient stuff go on. That is what I see anyway...

On a side note... That Poll on my profile ends on July 19th, so please vote! I don't want you guys missing out on a chance for a story you like to be possibly updated!

**On July 19th; The poll for Special Saturday July 21st will end. A new poll will be put up for Special Saturday August 18th. Please put in your votes on my profile! Don't miss out on either chance!**

-Ja ne


	9. Chapter 9

_**THERE WILL BE NO UPDATE NEXT WEEK ON NARUTO NO BUNSHIN, NAMIKAZEUZUMAKI AKUMA, AND YOGEN NO KO. FORGIVE ME BUT I WILL BE QUITE A LARGE AMOUNT OF MILES AWAY FROM MY COMPUTER AFTER I PUT NHS UP EARLY IN THE MORNING (I do mean EARLY) ON WEDNESDAY. ありがとう！**  
_

†

_It was all going too fast. None of this was in my plans, none. I left the village, hoping that I would never have to return so that there was peace within my home._

_But apparently, peace had failed after the leader of another village met me… a demon. Did he do what he did out of anger for what the village had done to me? No… it must have been the power that the village had if they kept me._

_If I had stayed in that village from the start… would things have been different? Would everyone be safe? I guess I can dream._

_I wonder…_

There was blood all over the battlefield. It was a mix between the two opponents who were after one thing. The demon wanted her friend, whereas the trackee wanted the demon.

Blade clashed, sending sparks everywhere due to the levels of strength. Time was limited, but it was being prolonged by the C4 expert.

"You should just give up, un." He shouted, as he threw C4 spiders out towards me. I quickly reached into my pouch then threw out tags onto each spider's head before jumping away. Each spider exploded, sending Deidara flying back.

"**You have to hurry… Gaara is fading fast."** I grit my teeth. How was I going to save Gaara if this suicidal idiot wouldn't leave me the hell alone? Damn Akatsuki has stubborn issues!

My options were limited. I was still training within the Lightning affinity, so it wasn't strong enough yet for me to use it against him. Water wouldn't do much against him, neither would wind. Those two were my strongest affinities.

I was left with one option. It is an option that I wanted to avoid while within these harsh lands.

I quickly dodged Deidara, throwing my kunai to pin him against a tree. I caught myself on a branch, which I pulled myself up on.

"**Kit… are you sure?"** I nodded, turning my gaze towards Gaara. _"It is the only option I have if I want to be over with this fool. Just… not so much pain…"_

"Four." I said, causing Deidara to look up at me with an off look. His eyebrows raised as my body began to glow with a mix of blue flames and red chakra.

I could feel Kyuubi's chakra slowly burning my skin off. It didn't hurt as much as it usually did.

"I see… so the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki didn't truly die… unless they sealed it within you after the last one, un." I twitched, slowly getting down on all fours as my mind was slowly being absorbed with the hatred that Kyuubi kept bottled up.

"**Foxes or Squids?"** Kyuubi asked. _"Squids."_ I heard a bang within my head before cursing. **"Your control this time."** I nodded as Kyuubi's hatred slowly faded from my fuzzy mind.

I bolted off, instantly appearing before Deidara. I used my bloodied fox cloak to grab him and throw him to the ground. I was instantly upon him, sending my claws within his body.

I narrowed my gaze when I realized it was just a clay clone. At hearing bushes move, I turned around to see Deidara hiding under it. I growled lowly, not liking how much of a fool this man was treating Kyuubi and myself.

I slowly began forming a small beast bomb above me, making him raise his brow. After eating the chakra ball, I let it loose in the direction that Deidara was. I could see the shocked expression on his face.

I went to attack him again, to make sure he was dead but was stopped abruptly by Kyuubi shouting that everyone was closing in. I growled, knowing that the change from the four tailed mode to my half-human form was painful.

Kyuubi slowly retracted his chakra, trying to help cause less pain. It didn't work, though, since all skin was burned off by this dark chakra.

I fell down on all fours as Kyuubi finished pulling all his chakra away. I was panting, and my skin was still not fully healed yet. There was nothing I could do though, since I could hear the shouts of my name drawing closer.

"**Kit… you need me to heal your skin. You can't move right away, so don't think it!"** I shook my head, reaching into my pouch. I pulled out a small vile; which upon it was a small injection need. I stabbed it into my shoulder, injecting it into my bloodstream.

"Akuma!" I turned around to see the worried look within Sakura's glossy eyes. Did she cry? I shook my head, standing up slowly. Just as I was about to fall, I was caught swiftly by Sakura.

"Are you hurt?" She asked, getting ready to check me for injuries. I instantly shook my head, putting my hand on her shoulder as I leaned away from her.

"I'm just exhausted is all… you need to check on Gaara though." She stared at me, as emotions passed through her eyes. She nodded, running over to Gaara.

"**You only temporarily healed a part of your skin... Let me heal the rest."** I mentally shook my head, as I watched Sakura hold her hands above Gaara as her chakra channeled through his body.

"**And why the hell not?"** I smiled faintly. _"What I injected into my body was a small… 'antidote.' It isn't a fast acting antidote though, but when it wears off I am all yours to heal since the antidote would have taken away the painful healing."_

Kyuubi fell silent, but I could tell he was not pleased at all. He knew exactly what was within that vile.

Sakura stood up, lowering her head as she walked past me. I turned my gaze towards Gaara. I was angry now.

Gaara was someone like me… a relic hated by the village we were born in. We were forced into this contract with the demons, never having a choice of our own. What gave these people a right to do such things? Protect the villages? Like hell!

"Akuma…" I turned around swiftly, glaring at everyone as my body slowly glowed with my blue flames. "Shut up!" I hissed out.

Fear… it was present within all of their eyes. They feared the flames, the anger… the demon.

"You people… you people forced us into this cruel world under labels! We never asked to be the container of those beasts!" Chiyo's gaze lowered. She knew that it was people like her that caused people like me the hardships.

"My mother was a Jinchuuriki… I was influenced by that horrible chakra before I even was born! She was forced into being a Jinchuuriki… without any choices. Then I was forced to be the following Jinchuuriki without any of my own choices! Gaara… He… he was forced into being a Jinchuuriki while he was within his mother's womb!"

I moved my arm at a fast pace, to the side, in a fist.

"Where was our choices! Did anyone ever once think what we felt! People only see us as tools… as threats… as demons!"

I stopped shouting when I realized that Chiyo had walked past me. Turning around slowly, I noticed her staring at Gaara as she sat down on her knees.

"Chiyo-sama…?"

-AN-

Poll is being taken down today and being replaced with a poll for August 18th, for that Saturday Special. From now on I will be doing polls for Special Saturday in which you, the readers, will have a chance at trying to get your favorite story, or the story you want to update, to get updated on Saturday Special. There is a small chance that more than one story will get updated during such times. Votes will be limited to a maximum of two votes (That is for now until I can get my stories into the distance again.) During certain Saturday Specials, what you guys vote for might get updated plus it is possible for a 'special story' to get updated in which no one could have voted for.

**Please refer to my profile to put in a vote towards August 18th's Saturday Special update. If you wish to see a choice added onto it, feel free to leave me a message of some sort on either my Deviantart or on here through PM (Or if you want, review, but I don't care for reviews so I prefer if you want something added onto the list to send a message haha)**

****The poll for August 18th will be placed up at Midnight on the East Coast. (In other words, July 20th I think that would be haha... I said July 19th on whatever story I updated yesterday) That would be at 1 pm on July 20th for Japan, when I should have the poll up by. If it is not up by that point, then expect it during the morning in Eastern time (Night in Japan haha) on the 20th. (Sometimes I'm not home after 1pm so forgive me for that.)

Loves you all, Specially you my stalkers... especially you, I send kisses and hugs to all. Creepy right? Yeah that is so not Daemon like... but I'm doing it anyway because for some reason I am hyper... I don't need sugar to be hyper, I just need to be me apparently. (714PM and I'm typing this... ha... ah I'm going to be putting this up right after I say my ja ne)

Which is like... right now

-Ja ne


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. I simply own the story itself. Naruto belongs to Sasuk…. I mean Kishimoto.

**Just in case:** Due to Naruko being the name created by fans, therefore being a fandom name, it is not required by me to use 'Naruko' as the name for female Naruto. Kishimoto was not the one who created this name for that version of Naruto. I will however, place any and all female Naruto stories I have within the 'Naruko' category due to the story being about the FEMALE Naruto. {Since previously I was complained to for placing my stories in the Naruto Character category; since the story was about a Female Naruto.}

I do realize that I am not the characters however I write my stories in first person perspective. If you do not like first person stories, then feel free to leave if you are not willing to give it a shot. I can understand people's preferences towards stories. Third person is more centered on description, whereas First person is more centered on feelings/emotions.

**No Criticism, Flamers or any of that. Don't like, don't read. That is why they invented the "X" at the top of your browser and the back key in the address bar.**** Do not leave the story via the review section, seeing as that keeps you within the story that you possibly didn't give a chance.**

**Warning: I speak more Japanese than I do English; therefore you will find some translation errors or possibly a few grammar or spelling errors floating around. I don't have a beta reader and, honestly, I do not want one. The last time I tried to have a Beta Reader; they tried to change everything that would happen in my story. It takes me a while, but I do go back to older chapters and rewrite them or check them for errors.**

Starting from now on all my chapters will be having the above information. Anything that is said by me that is new will be above the '†'

The bottom author note will also state a repeat of the same thing, so anything said by me again will be directly under my '-AN-'

The reason I am starting to do this is because of the people that failed to read the disclaimer, warnings or anything like that.

I have come to realize that my chapters always appear as '1 line sentences' though I know it is mainly because my monitor is very wide, but it causes problems coz it makes the story seem to be of less quality. I don't want to make my stories too big per chapter, but it does appear that practically nothing is going on. For now I am uncertain on what to do to fix this issue, since my minimal word limit per chapter is 1.2k while my maximum for certain stories is 1.5k (Uzumaki Twins minimal is 2k)

If I put too much into a paragraph, it appears to be 'BS'd and I don't want that at all. I will, in the end, have to rewrite this story so there is a possibility of different events or more information that would be added.

What do you guys think? Should I rewrite my stories and add more information into it to make it longer or should I rewrite it and keep it close to what I already have? If I rewrite it and add more to the story than what it already has, it might mean you would have to re-read the story.

For now I will continue to upload chapters until a decision of what to do has been made.

†

_I knew what she was doing, but I couldn't stop her. Her resolve was to do this, and only this. I actually understood her resolution. She wasn't the first to risk her life; to give it to another for them to breathe once more._

_I knew what she was doing yet I couldn't actually admit the reality that will come after all is done._

_I didn't want to lose anyone again._

_Then again, I didn't have anything to begin with._

_So why was I still afraid?_

"**Akuma…"** Kyuubi called out. His voice was stern but there was also this soft touch of concern. To Kyuubi, I was like family because we had been together for 15 years. He has watched me since the day I was born. He was the one thing I didn't lose, but he was the one thing I could lose that would kill me mentally and physically.

I was sitting on the head of the Yondaime. I would always sit on his head when I was lost in thought or bothered by something. This is what caused the concern in Kyuubi's voice.

"Don't get me wrong on this situation Kyuubi; I am happy that Gaara is alive but did we really have to lose Chiyo? I could have done more than what I did… no… no I should have done more." The growl that Kyuubi let out shocked me.

"**Stop being so hard on yourself! If anyone is to blame for what has happened… it is me."** My eyes went wide in shock. Kyuubi would never admit that anything was his fault. But then again, Kyuubi would always blame himself on the inside for the pain that was caused in my youth. Whenever someone would beat me up, he would go silent for over a month; he was concerned about me, but he would be biting himself for being sealed within me.

"Kyuubi, it isn't entirely your fault… if anything…" I lifted my hand as it slowly was engulfed with blue flames. "It would be these flames… I shouldn't have these flames, Itachi was right about that. Only someone who has strongly succeeded within the Uchiha clan has such colored flames."

I heard a sigh from Kyuubi. **"Kit, what you were taught from the Samurai was incorrect."** I raised my brow as I brought my knees up to my chest.

"**These flames do belong to you. Your mother was an Uzumaki and your father was a Namikaze. I am a fox spirit with a hot touch."** I rolled my eyes at his last comment before he continued.

"**Uzumaki clan… well, they had a strong touch with the water element while Namikaze had a strong touch with wind. Your father's wind with my fire makes it stronger while your mother's water could put out my fire, instead…"** he trailed off. I sat in silence before I thought of what Kyuubi was attempting to suggest.

"No, my mother's water wouldn't do anything if my father's wind had part of it… but… I think…"

"**The blue is your spirit."** I fell silent as Kyuubi finished what I was going to say. I was of perfect blood for Blue flames only because of the combination of my parents and Kyuubi. But yet, I didn't understand a few things about myself still.

Yet the only people I could ask either drifted away or are after me for unknown purposes.

"Kyuubi." I said, gaining the fox's attention. He merely grunted, but I knew he was listening to me. "I need to make another blood clone but in my form." I could tell by the noise that he had made, that he wanted to know what I was talking about.

"I am going to keep the blood clone here while I gather some information… something just doesn't seem right." I stopped talking when I realized someone was coming towards me. Turning around I saw Sakura coming up the trail. "Jiraiya-sama was right. I've been looking for you all night… Tsunade is sending us on another mission, without Kakashi-sensei." I nodded.

This must be the follow up mission from the information that Sakura had apparently gained from Sasori. He confirmed a meeting with a spy that was within Orochimaru's hideout. I knew all about this, I just didn't know which hideout Orochimaru was located at… that snake did like to move frequently.

But I wonder; did Sasuke want to see me after all that has happened? I'm not the Naruto that they knew, so I don't really expect much from him to begin with.

"_I will go on this mission, I have to. But after that, we will leave a clone here."_ I could tell that Kyuubi was displeased but he knew that it wasn't for me to leave the village again like I did before.

"When do we leave?" I asked as I turned towards Sakura. "Well, Tsunade wanted us to leave as soon as possible so we can be there and have preparations set in motion…" I nodded as I stood up, dusting off my cloak. "Naruto." I turned towards Sakura as I saw a distant look in her eyes.

"I'm… I'm sorry about when we were younger… when you were Naruto I treated you like nobody but you always were growing right before my eyes… I thought it was Sasuke-kun who saved me from Gaara that day…" I looked away from Sakura as I stared out towards the moon.

"You… you died as Naruto to save me…" I could hear a regretful tone in her voice. "Sakura." She instantly looked up to me. "I shouldn't have left the village in the very beginning. But the truth is, if I hadn't of done that, then I wouldn't have met you or Sasuke or anyone else." I saw the confusion in her eyes, causing me to sigh.

I reached up to the lone button of my cloak. "You already know of the Nine-tails so it shouldn't come so much of a shock for you to see me." I unclasped the button, allowing the cloak to fall to the ground. Sakura's eyes instantly went wide with shock. She walked closer to me as she lifted her hands to my ears. "They are real." I said, as if Sakura though that they were fake.

"I… I can believe you are Naruto…" I raised my brow causing her to blush before she looked away. "Because you hid… I didn't know if you were an imposter… but the blonde hair… the whiskers… those are Naruto's…" She turned to face me.

"Hm… yes, but I feared the reaction towards the higher influence I had with Kyuubi's chakra… I appear more like a demon than a human…" Sakura held up her finger to my lips as she smiled. "I actually like you this way. You are what your personality is compared to everyone else… you are different and that is what makes you unique."

I stared at her, for once at a loss for words. No one had ever said something like this to me before, so how was I supposed to respond? I shook my head as I cleared my throat. "As I was saying before… I wouldn't have met you if I stayed." I lifted my arm as I tugged on a loose bandage wrapped around my arm.

Instantly the mark of ANBU was showing as clear as day. Instead of seeing shock on Sakura's face, I was met with a warm smile. "Now I get it…" I raised my brow before realization hit me.

Sakura was Tsunade's apprentice, which meant that Sakura had full access to any documents that Tsunade had. There was a huge file on me under Namikaze Akuma, which only was allowed for the Hokage's eyes. If you tried looking for me under Uzumaki Akuma, you would only find Uzumaki Naruto.

There was a reason for the different names. It wasn't just because of family relations, but it was also for the difference of appearance. If I was in Konoha, I would go by Uzumaki Naruto, the container of the nine-tails fox demon. If I was on missions, I would go by Namikaze Akuma, because then people wouldn't know that I was the nine-tails fox demon's container.

"Whenever I would ask why there was no files on you, Tsunade would just change the subject. But when I found a file with the name 'Akuma' on it… I couldn't help but read about that person. You never really did leave the village, did you?"

-AN-

I haven't actually quite said this yet on the other stories that I have updated… but I missed updating stories and hearing from my readers. I actually enjoyed those times the most when even though I never asked for reviews, people would still review and leave a comment that would make me smile or laugh. I must say a thank you for those people who have followed me through each and every story I have done, even those that only follow one story.

I originally was a Fanfic writer a while back on here, but I wrote Japanese stories… I never would get readers and I didn't understand why. I deleted all those stories in the end. I then found out that, the reason they didn't get any readers was because on this site the main languages people read is Spanish and English. So for a few years I focused hard on English and its grammar so that I could publish in English for people. I never got past chapter 2 in my original stories… now… now I have a story that is at chapter 69 and others that broke chapter 10! I've put up 16 stories and have over 35 stories on my PC waiting for their time to be placed up.

So again, I want to thank my readers… much love to you all!

On a side note; I have placed up a poll on my profile. The poll is to determine what story I should upload next so please vote. Since things are starting to run smoother now, I can get around to updating more. (Granted I still don't have a job, but that won't be an issue soon.)

P.S. I have been slowly replacing chapters in the stories while my internet was still up. Most of the short stories have been rewritten, though there are a few that still needs to be fixed up. If I remember correctly, I did replaced chapter 1 of NUA the other day… it is slightly longer and not as jumpy as it was previously.

_**I have created accounts on Tumblr, Twitter and Facebook for you guys to follow me so that there isn't as much confusion on when chapters will be posted or information like that. You do not have to ask for permission to add me, as long as you aren't a troll or something like that.**_

_**My username for Tumblr and Twitter are also DaemonDeDevil but for ease, I have the links to my accounts for those sites in my profile at the top.**_

That is all.

-Ja ne


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. I simply own the story itself. Naruto belongs to Sasuk…. I mean Kishimoto.

**Just in case:** Due to Naruko being the name created by fans, therefore being a fandom name, it is not required by me to use 'Naruko' as the name for female Naruto. Kishimoto was not the one who created this name for that version of Naruto. I will however, place any and all female Naruto stories I have within the 'Naruko' category due to the story being about the FEMALE Naruto. {Since previously I was complained to for placing my stories in the Naruto Character category; since the story was about a Female Naruto.}

I do realize that I am not the characters however I write my stories in first person perspective. If you do not like first person stories, then feel free to leave if you are not willing to give it a shot. I can understand people's preferences towards stories. Third person is more centered on description, whereas First person is more centered on feelings/emotions.

**No Criticism, Flamers or any of that. Don't like, don't read. That is why they invented the "X" at the top of your browser and the back key in the address bar.**** Do not leave the story via the review section, seeing as that keeps you within the story that you possibly didn't give a chance.**

**Warning: I speak more Japanese than I do English; therefore you will find some translation errors or possibly a few grammar or spelling errors floating around. I don't have a beta reader and, honestly, I do not want one. The last time I tried to have a Beta Reader; they tried to change everything that would happen in my story. It takes me a while, but I do go back to older chapters and rewrite them or check them for errors.**

Hey guys! Thank you to the few that read up on my chapter I put up last week. Instead of coming back in October like I said I would, I came back with a few stories that were overflowing with chapters compared to all my other stories. It just so happened, that the 3 stories I came back with were my 'popular' stories which gets more hits than anything within each week before a new chapter is put up.

I drew up a reference towards the NnB Naruto/Akuma in which I will be scanning and posting up on my deviantart and on my facebook page that I created for you guys. {Though I am still trying to figure out how to use it… When I was trying to fix up my information I somehow changed it to Italian so I was like 'oh god oh god I will pretend you are Spanish for the 30 minutes it will take me to find the language thing to change you back to Japanese' It… took me an hour… because I never scrolled down far enough haha! I had to literally ask someone where to change the language….

†

_I was being questioned; questioned like a prisoner or a spy. It was bound to happen, bound to come true with all the grief and pain I had caused within the years I have lived on this world._

_I gave up all hope of gaining people's trust a long time ago. I did, after all, leave the village then came back only to ditch my teammates on a mission based towards time. I was a sinner already, why don't I just dig up a bigger grave for myself?_

_It's what they would want…. Right?_

Silence hung around as crimson eyes stared into determined teal eyes. It wasn't a matter of a battle, but instead the knowing feeling of information.

"I did leave the village, Sakura-chan." I watched as her eyelid twitched. I sighed as I peered away from her. "Sakura… I came back at a point." I could tell that this small information caused the tension between Sakura and myself to lighten. It was something small, and that's all she seemed to want.

"I came back to test my might. Because of the cloak, the village didn't know who I was. They of course didn't treat me as suspicious because I was a very small person in a cloak. They thought I was just a little kid pulling a prank so they all targeted me during the exams." I turned towards Sakura to see her holding her hand to her chin, as she looked to the side in thought.

"You were doing the Jonin exams then… to test if what you learned from going around in the villages, caused you to get stronger?" I nodded before peering away. "During the exams I learned… that no matter how many moves you know… you won't be strong unless you have something or someone precious to you."

This caused Sakura to immediately give me an off look. "What?" I asked as she dropped her hands to her sides. She was in shock, but what for? "Sakura-chan? Did I say something wrong?"

"No… it's not that. Ah… Naruto learned about precious people from Haku." I blinked as I stared at Sakura. Haku… that name… if I remember right, that was the kid with those ice moves.

"I remember Haku… He was one of the kids in the exams with me." Sakura quickly turned fully towards me with her mouth wide open. "Then… you met with Haku… when you were…." She trailed off as realization hit her.

"Yes Sakura… I was really young when I first tried the exams. I passed, yes, and got myself a rank up and all… but with what Haku said to me, I just didn't take the position seriously. The third soon found out that I was the cloaked person within the exam. He was in shock to say the least… but he gave me this." I gestured towards the ANBU symbol.

"I became his undercover ANBU agent that traveled through the villages. I was a spy, Sakura-chan." When I didn't receive the reaction I was expecting; I stared at Sakura with uncertainty. "Sakura?"

"This explains everything." I cocked my head to the side as Sakura nodded, more to herself than to me. "The knowledge on Sasori's poison… the position of the Akatsuki hideout…" She looked straight into my crimson eyes. "You were an Akatsuki member…. Weren't you?" I grinned at Sakura.

"Tsunade was right… you are smart…. Very clever. Yes, I was in the Akatsuki to try and find out what their plans were." I flopped back down onto the stone head as I pat in front of me, telling Sakura to sit down. She complied; sitting right before me.

"Sakura, anything I tell you must be pushed to the deepest, darkest depths of your mind. If you cannot do it, I can help and put a 'pass code' towards those memories. I learned that from your friend's clan." Sakura nodded slowly. "Now… I will tell you about… Namikaze, or as you and Sasuke know me…. Uzumaki Akuma."

†**Break†**

Tension seemed to be non-existing as much in the remaining Team 7. It was as if trust was starting to play into the team… the team that was once torn apart completely due to the death of a clone.

The only tension within the team was the new member that was taking Sasuke's place. He too, had dark colored hair like Sasuke and onyx eyes. His attitude, however, was completely different. He didn't understand emotions and he didn't understand how to treat other people. This lead to the tension in the team.

Sakura detested the boy to no end. You couldn't blame her though, even I detested the boy. However, like I said back in the village… I would do anything to get Sasuke back, even if it meant working with one of Danzo's dogs.

Out of everyone in Konoha; Danzo was my biggest problem and biggest enemy. He had constantly brought it up with the council to banish me or to even sentence me to death. Just like Itachi and Sasuke, I was another stone in the way of Danzo's plans. He tried to place one of his markings on me but that only caused issues. The seal had bounced off me and instead hit him. It caused him to temporarily become useless in his arm and eye.

This gave me a chance since his hidden eyes were unable to watch me nor control me if he had tried. Sadly, I didn't have as much hatred towards that man as Kyuubi did. Kyuubi, though, only hated him out of instinct. He treated me like family in a sense, so he wanted to protect me as such. Kyuubi hated anyone that hurt me; even Sasuke.

"Akuma." I glanced towards Sakura as she waved me over to her. I walked over and nodded to her. "If this fails, do you have any backup plans?" I hummed as I peered up. "It may fail, yes… but I have this gut feeling that it will all play out." I glanced over to the side to see Sai staring at me.

"Sakura-chan." She glanced over to me and nodded for me to continue. "I want you to keep a close eye on that boy. I believe Danzo is up to something." She simply glanced over to Sai; but I knew that she agreed with me.

Glancing over to the bridge; I could see Yamato moving slightly from within the same shell that Sasori wore before Sakura broke it. It was the only way that Sasori's subordinate wouldn't suspect a thing. The only issue, though, was the fact that compared to Yamato; I knew more towards Sasori and his subordinates than anyone else did.

Yet, Yamato refused to let me do the talking. He knew that I was the container of the Nine-tails; which caused him to believe that I had to stay out of any and all danger at all costs. Does Konoha really believe that I don't have control over Kyuubi? If only they knew what we were capable of.

"**Kit."** Speak of the devil. _"What is it?"_ I asked; in a curious tone, compared to my naturally 'aggravated tone' as Kyuubi called it. **"There are two different chakra sources coming this way. It appears that the one doesn't know about the other." **Two? Then that meant we had the right place.

I heard a light gasp from Sakura. I knew why she was gasping; I bet if I wasn't so aware of the different villages, I too would gasp. Before us was Kabuto, the ninja that once was a spy to our own village. This could only mean that the other chakra was in fact, Orochimaru's. I detested that man for many reasons.

The current reason of detest? It was his acts towards the Uchiha clan and his action that killed the man that once took care of me.

"Sakura-chan." I whispered over to her. "Orochimaru is here too… we don't have much of a choice in our hiding anymore." This caused Sakura to give me a strange look. I quickly pointed over towards Yamato. "Yamato forgot the tail…"

I could hear an off noise, causing me to see that Sakura was holding her mouth with her hands to prevent herself from laughing. Indeed, this small factor was funny. The only thing though, was the instant that Kabuto realizes that small detail, our cover would be blown. Though, with Orochimaru nearby, it probably was already blown.

I had to think up a back up plan fast. If Kabuto finds out about Yamato, then our cover is blown and they would run away. We could persue them back to their hideout but they could easily lose us on the way there. Though, I do believe that Danzo wanted Sai on this mission for a personal reason, so maybe everything would play itself out.

I glanced over towards the boy. He was carrying a black book. I could tell due to the slight bulge in his pouch. That means that in the root force; Sasuke became an official 'to kill' target. Otherwise, this boy just loved to carry the bingo book for no apparent reason.

"Come out." I heard the voice I detested, state in a calm fashion.

Yamato motioned for us to come out. I grit my teeth as hope of this all playing itself out continued to play through my mind. **"Go."**

-AN-

Hey guys! I created an email for my readers if they wanted to contact me! {Just incase, since I don't know what this site blocks, I will put spaces}  
daemondedevil hotmail .co .jp

You can email me anything… like questions or stuff like that; I don't care just no trolling. That email isn't my main email, but if require my main email for fast replies or emergency reasons just send me a PM or whatever on here or any of my accounts that I created for you guys.

I missed you all so much and I missed some of those reviews that always had me laughing! It made me want to come back sooner, but my stories weren't even ready for the original time I wanted to come back!

Okay, my current poll results towards the next story to be put up is small on votes:  
Caged「３」  
Kagaku-gijutsu 「２」  
Echo 「２」  
Hikari o Mite 「１」  
Gamer Life 「０」  
To be a NEET 「０」  
My little Fairy 「０」  
Perfect 「０」  
Can Miracles Happen? 「０」  
Uzumaki no Hime 「０」

I only had 3 people vote so far haha! It's a multiple choice, so if you are interested in seeing more than one of those fanfics put up, go ahead and put in a vote for up to 4(Since there is 10).

On October 20th I will probably be placing one of the most voted fanfics onto this site, so get your votes in! So far it is looking like Caged will be the new fanfic that will be placed onto the site for October 20th!

Oh and yes, I am a horrible, mean and vicious person who cuts out the conversation between Sakura and Akuma…. Mwahahaha!

Thank you for the 142 views within the past 6 days since I last put up a chapter! For now! I sleep!

_**I have created accounts on Tumblr, Twitter and Facebook for you guys to follow me so that there isn't as much confusion on when chapters will be posted or information like that. You do not have to ask for permission to add me, as long as you aren't a troll or something like that.**_

_**My username for Tumblr and Twitter are also DaemonDeDevil but for ease, I have the links to my accounts for those sites in my profile at the top.**_

That is all.

-Ja ne


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. I simply own the story itself. Naruto belongs to Sasuk…. I mean Kishimoto.

**Just in case:** Due to Naruko being the name created by fans, therefore being a fandom name, it is not required by me to use 'Naruko' as the name for female Naruto. Kishimoto was not the one who created this name for that version of Naruto. I will however, place any and all female Naruto stories I have within the 'Naruko' category due to the story being about the FEMALE Naruto. {Since previously I was complained to for placing my stories in the Naruto Character category; since the story was about a Female Naruto.}

I do realize that I am not the characters however I write my stories in first person perspective. If you do not like first person stories, then feel free to leave if you are not willing to give it a shot. I can understand people's preferences towards stories. Third person is more centered on description, whereas First person is more centered on feelings/emotions.

**No Criticism, Flamers or any of that. Don't like, don't read. That is why they invented the "X" at the top of your browser and the back key in the address bar.**** Do not leave the story via the review section, seeing as that keeps you within the story that you possibly didn't give a chance.**

**Warning: I speak more Japanese than I do English; therefore you will find some translation errors or possibly a few grammar or spelling errors floating around. I don't have a beta reader and, honestly, I do not want one. The last time I tried to have a Beta Reader; they tried to change everything that would happen in my story. It takes me a while, but I do go back to older chapters and rewrite them or check them for errors.**

Hey guys… So I put up the October Story Update calendar on my Facebook page and on my Deviantart. I find it funny that a bunch of people begged me to make a Facebook page to keep track of my stories and everything, but no one has added me yet lol. However, on my Facebook I created for you guys, I put Japanese information towards learning the Months, Days and numbers in each Blank Calendar version I have up.

I did this because I remembered that there were people that wanted to learn Japanese and I figured the easy way to start was through something like that. I know I should have the hiragana with that kanji but I was just too lazy… haha… yeah… So instead when I put up the newer calendars they will give the hiragana lol

†

_It was a war… a war for my friend, my only friend. At least I believed he was a friend. I wanted to protect him, them… my friends. But I wonder, if they consider me a friend even if I am no longer who they thought I was._

_I wonder what the other me had that I am missing… what did they do? I wondered if I lacked in the emotions he had since I was accused many times of being as cold as night._

_My nights were never cold…_

_So I wonder…_

"N-Naruto…" Worry was in the voice of the medical ninja. Did she fear this body cloaked in such a demonic red chakra? She feared if something went wrong. Her eyes spoke the silenced words.

Orochimaru, an enemy to many, stood before us as his snake like eyes were unfazed by the change in the appearance of the blonde. He held his position with his hand to his mouth as he watched closely. You could tell he wanted to ask something, but you were uncertain to what. But this man never held back on what he wanted to say, never. He was just waiting for the perfect time.

"Give… Sasuke back!" I growled out as Kyuubi's chakra continued to seep out of my body. I missed the words that Kabuto said while Sakura yelled back at him. I couldn't hear what Orochimaru said but I knew that I wanted to beat the hell out of him. Unsure of if my sudden anger was caused by Kyuubi or myself; I bolted for Orochimaru, sending him flying through the trees.

I turned around to stare at Kabuto. I could see the shock in Sakura's face as she stared at me. I was unsure if the shock was from what I had just done to Orochimaru or the fact of the Kyuubi's chakra that was around my body, shaped like a fox. Sai himself was curious of what it was that shrouded me while Yamato held his position. Kabuto, of course, seemed unfazed as he began grinning.

"Another Jinchuuriki is upon us, hm? Has Konoha resealed the Kyuubi's chakra inside another host already? Your power as a Jinchuuriki is much stronger than that of Naruto-kun." I continued to glare at him. He didn't know who I was; which means Sasuke himself didn't tell Orochimaru nor Kabuto anything about the people within Konoha.

"The Kyuubi's energy is getting stronger by the second." I stared past Sakura and noticed her expression. She was remembering what Chiyo said, I could tell. She has worried about me as a Jinchuuriki since meeting Chiyo.

I turned back around to see Orochimaru walking back towards the bridge. His head hung low as he walked closer. I could see that the skin that covered the body he had took control over, was peeling away due to the damage he sustained.

"You're very much the Jinchuuriki now, aren't you, Naruto-kun?" My eyes twitched as I dug my claws into the bridge. "Orochimaru-sama… you said yourself, that Naruto-kun was dead." Kabuto cut in, throwing off some tension.

"He is… but this child shares the same chakra as Naruto-kun… it makes one wonder…" I could hear the laughing tone in his voice. Orochimaru walked closer towards me as he once again began talking. I couldn't tell what he was talking about due to the ringing in my ears. Kyuubi wanted out, he wanted out to gain revenge for all the things that Orochimaru had done.

"I'd be much more interested in testing how strong _my_ Sasuke-kun has grown…" Oh hell no, I did not just hear him say that. "…by pitting him against Naruto-kun." I grit my teeth.

"He doesn't…" I could feel the extra tails growing out of my body. Judging by the power coursing through me, I could tell I was already at my third tail. I knew getting angry would only make me lose control… but even I had things, problems… quarrels against this damn snake.

"He doesn't belong to _you_!" I could feel the chakra taking over my body as it began cutting my skin. "Don't talk about Sasuke… like he's some toy… that you own!"

I watched on my own accord as the demonic chakra surrounded my entire body like nine tails. I could hear the trees moving viciously and I knew for sure that due to the heat of the chakra, that the wind was like that of a desert; it burned.

Orochimaru didn't seem bothered at all by my sudden power. Instead he stood there with a huge grin on his face as all he could say was 'intriguing.'

"**I want to fight him."** I could feel Kyuubi pushing his chakra towards me, showing me that he was in fact, wanting to be in charge over my fight with Orochimaru. He was getting a small arousal to fight due to the fear that he smelled from Sakura.

I heard the tapping of wood, causing me to turn around to see Kabuto running to me. I instantly attacked him, sending him flying into Sakura then into a few trees. I wanted to check on Sakura but my mind was side-tracked due to Orochimaru.

As the bridge began falling, I used the chakra as an arm and grabbed a tree to pull myself back up and chase after Orochimaru. My mind was no longer on Sakura's safety. What was my mind on anymore? I didn't know… I was allowing Kyuubi's chakra to control my anger, as it only fueled his towards Orochimaru.

I ignored the huge hole that I created in the earth as I watched Orochimaru land on a branch. He was missing an arm but that didn't seem to stop him as he shed his skin to regain his hand. This guy was pissing me off.

I allowed another tail gain control over my body as it began causing pain to me as the darkness in Kyuubi's heart took over me. When I opened my eyes I found myself right in an endless pool of water. Kyuubi's growls could be heard in the distance but my mind was instantly distracted by the Younger Sasuke that walked by me. I did the first thing that came to mind and chased after him only to find myself getting buried under the water within Kyuubi's cage.

I was drowning… drowning from the pain that Sasuke had caused me from his departure. I knew… I knew I didn't have enough strength to bring Sasuke back… if I didn't hold back like I did when we were younger, Sasuke would still be here. At least, that is what I believed though I knew full well that Sasuke was also bent on gaining power.

But for what? For what… what would power gain him when his mind was clouded by Orochimaru? Sasuke… no matter what, he wouldn't listen to me… to me, the person who was once his greatest bond. I wanted to protect the bond, but I only caused it to break.

I stared at Kyuubi as he returned the gaze to me. He knew what was on my mind; he knew the pain I was feeling. He was the only one to ever listen to me through all these years.

I swam into Kyuubi's cage, letting him take control, knowing that I myself couldn't do much. _"You're up."_ I said as Kyuubi wrapped his paws around me, pulling me closer to him.

The pain of losing my skin was no longer on my mind as I, instead sat back and watched… watched what had caused me all this pain through the years.

My mind was clouded… clouded to the point that only one thing was on my mind.

_Sasuke…_

-AN-

So hey guys, I have been posting on Facebook a lot since that seems to be the ONLY thing I seem to understand out of all my accounts… well I decided to make Update Calendars for my stories. Well because some people kept telling me that they wanted to learn Japanese, each of the calendar (Blanks) I put up, have a small bit of Japanese you can learn. I did this since I will probably start writing Japanese on my calendars at some point… out of Habit…

I know I stated this above but, I normally like to talk about that stuff down here. Well anyway, I created a November Calendar with a drawing of Jiraiya since his birthday is in November. Now… I need to make a December Calendar soooo there are a few choices of who I could draw to be the header of the calendar.

**These are my choices:****  
Zouri  
Dan  
Kidoumaru  
Oboro  
Madam Shizimi  
Uchiha Madara  
Inari  
Hinata  
Konohamaru**

**If you want to vote who you want as the December Header, go right ahead!**

October – Naruto  
November – Jiraiya  
December - ?  
January – Gaara  
February – Obito  
March - ? [Mixed between doing the Yondaime Kazekage or attempting Sakura… will do a vote for this later]  
April - ?  
May - ?  
June - ? [Torn between Itachi and Mikoto]  
July – Sasuke  
August - ?  
September – Kakashi

When it becomes a new year, the months change… for example: This year October was Naruto and November was Jiraiya… next year October would be (Randomly picking an October char here) Asuma and November would be (once again randomly picking) Sasori. If I do a vote, I will still include a character I have previously done… and just redraw them differently than I did before… like maybe this year I will do all my drawings on my hand and next year I will do drawings on the paper and the following year it would be colored art? Who knows!

I'm lonely! Lol No really I am, I haven't seen anyone add me on any of the stuff and this is after people kept asking me to make Facebook and all that… I wonder if I made my stuff for no reason…

_Okay, my current poll results towards the next story to be put up are small on votes:  
Echo __「５」__  
Hikari o Mite __「４」__  
Caged__「３」__  
Kagaku-gijutsu __「２」__  
My little Fairy__ 「２」__  
To be a NEET__ 「１」__  
Perfect __「１」__  
Can Miracles Happen? __「１」__  
Uzumaki no Hime __「１」__  
Gamer Life __「０」_

_I only had 7 people vote so far haha! It's a multiple choice, so if you are interested in seeing more than one of those fanfics put up, go ahead and put in a vote for up to 4(Since there is 10)._

_On October 20__th__ I will probably be placing one of the most voted fanfics onto this site, so get your votes in! So far it is looking like __**Echo**__ will be the new fanfic that will be placed onto the site for October 20__th__!_

_**I have created accounts on Tumblr, Twitter and Facebook for you guys to follow me so that there isn't as much confusion on when chapters will be posted or information like that. You do not have to ask for permission to add me, as long as you aren't a troll or something like that.**_

_**My username for Tumblr and Twitter are also DaemonDeDevil but for ease, I have the links to my accounts for those sites in my profile at the top.**_

_**Hey guys, I have an email specifically created for all of you if you want to send me questions, concerns or just chat. This is not my main email, but I do still respond fast with that compared to my PMs or stuff like that. If it is very important that you need my main email for something, send me a PM or email me with the email I created for you.**_

_**daemondedevil hotmail .co .jp**_

_**Please do not troll this email. It was created purely for the people that truly wanted to talk to me faster than what anything else could provide.**_

That is all.

-Ja ne


	13. Hey guys, Please read Important info!

Hey guys... This actually isn't a chapter, and I am sorry for that.

There is a reason behind this... When I was reading over the chapters to write December's chapters... I realized that the story went off track. I kept questioning myself on how that happened in just a short amount of chapters. I knew it wasn't because of my medication because I didn't start that until last month...

I was angry at myself for letting the story get this bad so fast. I'm not quitting on the story, I'm not deleting it nor putting it up for adoption. Instead, I am going to review my story and figure out where it all went down hill.

I will be rewriting Naruto no Bunshin... Chapter 1 will remain, but it will be given a spell check and everything. I might rewrite it to add more into it, but it will pretty much remain the same.

I'm sure some of you can understand. After a while, it seems like I have given up on my stories and just write BS for chapters. I'm tired of that, I'm tired of 'rushed chapters.'

Each negative review or PM I have received has, in fact, pushed me to not want to write anymore. Some people never give a story a chance... The beginning of a story is always the boring part... The beginning of a story is like the start of a new life. It can either grow up, or die prematurely. Sometimes the story can go through hard times, or the story can have a smooth run. It could be filled with drama or neglect... or filled with happiness and love. Most stories don't even start until it's middle aged years.

Take a story and think of it as a normal life. Each story is different and takes time to build up.

... Why am I being this emotional towards a story? Hahahaha oh silly Daemon...

Back onto Naruto no Bunshin... it will be paused for me to review its chapters. Blah blah blah... It's only 12 chapters to review guys, so don't worry. Well, 12 posted chapters, With a reference, it is very easy to rewrite a chapter. I mean I rewrote Namikaze{Uzumaki} Akuma Chapter 69-71... That ended up becoming Chapter 69-78. And that only took me a few hours to do.

With my internet always being out... I'll get NnB done.

On a side note, my dearies.

_**Christmas is drawing near. It is a month away... and for all of you, I share a special gift of news. This year, since last years massive gift was a bust, I will be asking all of you... what do you want for Christmas? Be it stories, drawings... whatever. This is not a massive gift... it is a gift for individuals. Take advantage of my Christmas gesture! (Naturally I am all 'Bah Humbug!' towards the holidays!)**_

_**I already have 3 people who asked for something from me. Someone asked me to create a Christmas version of 'Family'... another asked me to make a story of an Overly Protective brotherly Sasuke which would be a FemNaruxGaara fic (My first pairing that wouldn't be SasuxFemNaru) and the last request was a drawing.**_

_**I need to know what people want! I have a lot I have to do, and I do want to get everyone's gifts done before Christmas!**_

Thank you everyone who understands what I need to do. Just hang with me for a bit and I will try to bring the story back to you ASAP. (If by pure luck, I could have it back up before December! ... I just need more people being happy Dx! So many people whining or complaining... it doesn't give me the fuel! That and my internet...

Loves yall, I'll try to get this story up before December.

Daemon!


End file.
